La vie en couleurs
by Caeme
Summary: Entre amitié, famille et amour, ils découvrent de la vie ses nombreuses nuances et apprennent à se connaître dans un monde pas toujours rose. Histoire sur les sentiments et réflexions autour du bonheur et du courage. [UA] [NxT - autres couples à définir selon la direction de l'histoire]
1. Caractère

**I. Caractère**

Tenten poussa un cri quand elle sentit le bec de l'oiseau pincer sa peau et manqua de lâcher prise.

\- Si tu as peur il va le sentir.

\- Je sais, je sais... C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop ces bestioles.

L'animal la fixa de ses yeux sombres et elle retint un frisson de dégoût. Elle ne les aimait pas du tout, en réalité. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait presque ce qu'elle faisait là, plantée en plein milieu d'un couloir rempli de volières et puant à souhait.

À côté d'elle, Hanabi tendit la main pour toucher l'oiseau. Tenten contempla le sourire discret peindre son visage. Elle adorait cette petite, vraiment. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler au centre, elle avait immédiatement succombé à sa délicatesse printanière et à ses grands yeux avides de curiosité qu'elle posait sur le monde. Elle la comparait à une fleur en pleine éclosion qui découvrait la vie et se préparait à l'affronter avec un courage monstre.

\- Il est doux. De quelle couleur il est ?

\- Blanc. Tu sais ce qu'on dit ?

\- C'est la couleur de la pureté, je sais, s'exclama Hanabi en haussant les épaules comme son accompagnatrice semblait la prendre pour une attardée. _Tout le monde_ le sait.

\- Il y a plein de gens qui ne le savent pas. Souvent c'est parce qu'ils ne s'ouvrent pas suffisamment à ce qui les entoure. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre. Ils pensent tout savoir.

\- N'importe quoi. Ils sont juste bêtes. Toi aussi quand tu dis des choses comme ça.

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel et ne s'en formalisa pas davantage. Elle la fréquentait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant et avait appris à faire avec la rudesse de ses propos. Là où ses collègues voyaient un snobisme agaçant, elle ne percevait qu'une tentative de défense comme une autre. De toute façon, elle préférait de loin le tranchant des mots à l'hypocrisie. Tout était tellement plus simple quand les choses étaient dites sans fioritures. Et puis, elle-même était ainsi, alors de quel droit pouvait-elle lui reprocher son comportement ? Hanabi avait une famille pour corriger ses impairs. Tenten n'était pas payée pour ça. Les leçons de morale, très peu pour elle.

\- Tenten, c'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

\- Euh...

Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir répondre à cette question. Elle s'empressa de chercher le vendeur du regard. Il y avait urgence, là.

* * *

La première chose à laquelle pensa Lee lorsqu'il mit le pied dans le hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport de Konoha fut de foncer sur le distributeur et de voler tout le stock de Kinder Bueno qui lui faisait de l'oeil. La seconde, une fois qu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait que des sterlings dans ses poches, fut d'investir les toilettes en hâte. La troisième fut de fuir la horde de femmes qui le traitaient de pervers pour franchir la bonne porte et sauver sa peau.

Après ses premiers déboires de la journée et une fois sûr d'être en sécurité, il se permit enfin de souffler un bon coup et se redressa pour faire face à son reflet dans le miroir qui surplombait les lavabos. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son front et se sourit à lui-même. Il était prêt à reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée, habité par une énergie débordante.

Il leva les bras, s'étira, ferma les yeux quelques instants, inspira. Puis lâcha le tout en un « YOSH ! » sonore et s'en alla sur un petit nuage en direction de la sortie, toutes dents dévoilées.

* * *

La première chose à laquelle pensa Neji lorsqu'il entra dans le hall d'attente de l'aéroport de Konoha fut qu'il y avait définitivement trop de monde réuni en un seul lieu pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. La seconde fut de considérer avec ahurissement une tornade humaine dégoulinante d'enthousiasme et d'affection se diriger droit sur lui. La troisième fut de vouloir disparaître ici et maintenant quand il sentit deux bras puissants lui enserrer le cou à l'étouffer.

\- Neji, my old friend ! Oh my God I missed you so mutch ! HUGGIE !

 _C'est pas vrai_. Jamais le jeune homme n'aurait cru pouvoir se sentir aussi gêné alors que les regards convergeaient dans leur direction. Il maudit l'espace d'un instant Shikamaru pour lui avoir refilé l'ignoble tâche de venir chercher Lee à la dernière minute et se promit d'envisager la pire des vengeances qui soit dès qu'il aurait à nouveau suffisamment d'oxygène pour pouvoir alimenter son cerveau.

Brusquement, il fuit l'étreinte de son meilleur ami et déplissa son pull pour garder contenance. Devant lui, Lee n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Il le contemplait, béat, semblant attendre de lui le plus précieux des compliments. Neji darda sur lui un œil suspicieux et laissa son regard errer sur l'énorme valise vert flash qui traînait à leurs pieds.

Des auto-collants « I love Oxford » et « Enjoy » ornaient le plastique en compagnie de multiples signatures aux origines anglaises. Il se souvint vaguement avoir été forcé de le taguer neuf mois plus tôt pour satisfaire les besoins sentimentaux de son ami et se demanda s'il avait obligé l'entièreté de la ville à faire de même avant de revenir à Konoha. Avec Lee, rien n'était moins sûr.

Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui n'avait toujours pas pensé à fermer la bouche et remarqua enfin que quelque chose avait changé. Et quel quelque chose.

\- Lee... Qu'as-tu fais à tes cheveux ?

\- Aaaah, je savais que tu le verrais tout de suite ! C'est cool non ? C'est la mode à Oxford !Kate trouve que ça fait ressortir mes traits !

Effectivement, on ne pouvait pas rater le changement. Neji se demanda d'ailleurs comment il avait tenu une minute sans le voir. À la place de la traditionnelle coupe au bol qui avait constitué sa marque de fabrique durant toute leur scolarité, un dégradé souple dégageait sa figure. Ça ne pouvait que lui aller, il fallait l'avouer. Pour la première fois, il découvrait la finesse de son visage qui s'assortissait à merveille avec sa mâchoire volontaire.

Il constata une nouvelle confiance qui brillait dans ses yeux, et ça lui fit plaisir à voir. Ç'avait été son principal défaut durant toutes ces années, à tel point que Lee était réputé dans leur cercle d'amis pour être le plus complexé de tous.

Alors que Neji s'apprêtait à lui donner raison, il prit enfin conscience de ses propos et tiqua. _Kate_? C'était qui celle-là ? Mais déjà, Lee lui saisissait le bras et l'entraînait à l'extérieur, avide de retrouver sa ville natale et leur appartement douillet du centre qu'ils partageaient avec Shikamaru.

Neji se décida à le cuisiner plus tard, quand Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara les rejoindraient pour fêter le retour de leur voyageur préféré. Une fois dans la voiture, il ouvrit le coffre à gants, s'empara d'une enveloppe qui traînait là et la lui tendit.

\- Elle est arrivée il y a une semaine. C'est de Gai.

\- Je sais, sourit Lee en la décachetant.

\- Et c'est quoi, au juste ?

\- Mon passeport pour la belle vie à Konoha. La confirmation de mon nouveau job, expliqua-t-il comme Neji le dévisageait avec étonnement. J'ai eu le poste de logopède au centre d'accompagnement de jour qu'il dirige.

Neji manqua d'emboutir la voiture de devant sous l'effet de la surprise et se tourna brusquement vers lui. Une vague d'émotions l'envahit. Bien sûr, il était heureux pour Lee, qui poursuivait ce rêve depuis des mois. Mais il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu en cours de route un peu de ce qui nouait leur amitié. Depuis quand Lee était-il celui d'eux deux qui cachait des choses ? Jamais avant son départ n'aurait-il pu concevoir qu'il ne l'informe pas plus tôt de quelque chose d'aussi important.

Inconscient d'avoir blessé son ami, Lee poursuivait alors qu'il parcourait la lettre des yeux.

\- Leur précédente logopède est partie pour un autre boulot. Gai a estimé qu'avec mon diplôme en poche et mon voyage, j'avais suffisamment de maturité à apporter à son projet. Du coup ça y est, demain je vais officiellement signer mon premier contrat de travail à durée indéterminée. J'en reviens pas.

\- Moi non plus...

\- Ah Neji, s'exclama-t-il sans percevoir son sous-entendu, tu vas voir, ça va être un nouveau revirement dans ma vie ! En plus, je pourrai veiller sur Hanabi. Ça va peut-être l'aider de travailler avec quelqu'un qu'elle connaît !

A l'évocation du prénom de sa jeune cousine, Neji sourit. Le mélange des deux promettait d'être amusant à voir, mais il ne doutait pas que l'énergie de Lee ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour la jeune fille. Quoi qu'il craignait qu'elle ne lui aspire tout son enthousiasme avec son cynisme fatiguant. Il ne l'imaginait pas pouvoir contenir cette petite peste ô combien attachante tout seul. Il espéra pour lui qu'un de ses futurs collègues pourrait l'épauler dans son acharnement. Pour peu que l'un d'eux puisse survivre au rythme effréné de Lee et à la désinvolture d'Hanabi.

* * *

Tenten et Hanabi sortirent du magasin bras dessus bras dessous et faillirent s'envoler avec le vent de ce matin d'automne. S'abritant avec peine sous le parapluie tenu par l'enfant, Tenten se retrouvait forcée de marcher le dos voûté alors qu'elle cherchait en hâte les clefs de sa voiture dans son sac à main, trois sacs de nourriture coincés contre sa poitrine et une cage vide qu'elle se résigna à caler entre ses jambes.

Elle grogna quand ses cheveux se prirent dans les armatures métalliques et secoua sa tignasse dans l'espoir qu'elle s'en libère seule. Peine perdue. À côté d'elle, Hanabi semblait indifférente à sa situation délicate et se contenta d'esquisser une mimique amusée quand elle l'entendit jurer entre ses dents.

\- L'élégance doit pas être ton point fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu vois rien.

Sortie au centre de jour, cette réflexion lui aurait valu une visite éclair dans le bureau de Gai Maito, son directeur. On ne payait pas les employés pour traiter leurs usagers avec cynisme et désinvolture. Là où son institution voulait à tout prix instaurer du respect, Tenten s'amusait à rappeler à ses patients dans quelle merde ils grandissaient. Parce que ça lui semblait être le meilleur moyen de les préparer aux réflexions et refus en tout genre que les futurs amis, employeurs, collègues et inconnus ne manqueraient pas de leur sortir.

Hanabi se contenta de sourire davantage. Pour une gamine de onze ans, Tenten s'étonnait de la voir capable de percevoir avec tant de justesse les intentions sous-tendues dans le discours des autres. Elle avait un sens critique incroyable qui la fascinait autant qu'elle la terrifiait. Elle se retrouvait parfois en elle, quand elle avait le même âge et la même capacité à cerner trop rapidement le monde dans lequel elle vivait.

Elle craignait qu'Hanabi ne perde les dernières traces d'innocence et ne puisse plus être capable de voir la vie aussi colorée qu'elle ne l'était. C'était un risque qu'elle ne partageait que peu, étant la seule de son équipe à observer la situation sous cet angle. On ne voyait pas dans quelle brèche la jeune fille s'engouffrait, et quand on le réaliserait, il serait peut-être trop tard. Une petite perle perdue à jamais, rongée par les difficultés de la vie sans avoir goûté à ses délices.

Tenten mit enfin la main sur ses clefs et ouvrit le coffre pour y laisser tomber ses poids dans un bruit sourd, puis la guida jusqu'à son siège et rejoignit le volant. Alors qu'elle quittait le parking, elle observa Hanabi qui plongeait la main dans la boîte en carton du coin de l'œil.

\- T'avises pas de sortir cette bestiole dans ma voiture, où j'ouvre les fenêtres.

\- T'es vraiment peureuse Tenten, c'est incroyable, répliqua l'enfant sur un ton égal alors qu'elle ouvrait davantage le dessus.

\- Hanabi, il serait temps d'apprendre à parler aux gens différemment, tu ne crois pas ? Pas que j'en aie quelque chose à faire, mais tu deviens une vraie terreur selon certains. Évite le conseil de discipline, où j'en prendrai pour mon grade.

\- Ils sont trop sensibles. Un rien et ils pleurent. C'est ridicule.

\- Même Mademoiselle Haruno ? Tu sais que tu as été trop loin lors de votre dernière séance.

\- Surtout Mademoiselle Haruno, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Tenten soupira. Entre Hanabi et la psychologue de son service, ce n'était pas l'amour fou. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, les deux étant aussi insupportables l'une que l'autre. Elle comprenait quelque part le dédain que la petite Hyuga lui réservait. Son caractère était à l'opposé de la méthodologie de Sakura, et elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas décidée à changer de tactique.

\- Je sais que parfois c'est dur de devoir faire semblant, mais la stricte sincérité ne convient pas à tout le monde. Essaie de faire un effort, c'est quand même elle qui décide si tu peux revenir l'année prochaine ou non.

\- Elle est psy, non ? Si elle veut pas entendre la vérité, pourquoi elle fait ce métier ? Et arrête de te jeter des fleurs. C'est pas un plaisir de venir chaque jour au centre. Je vois pas pourquoi je peux plus continuer à prendre des cours à la maison. C'était mieux avant.

\- Quand tu ne voyais personne et que tu passais tes journées enfermée dans ta villa ?

\- Je ne _vois_ personne, si t'as pas encore compris.

Tenten interpréta ça comme le signe qu'elle s'engouffrait trop loin et choisit d'abandonner avant qu'Hanabi n'érige des barrières trop importantes entre elles. La petite était rancunière. Elle était capable de refuser de la rencontrer pendant plusieurs jours d'affilée sans la moindre considération de ce que cela signifiait pour son éducatrice de référence.

Il y avait cependant matière à travailler dans ces échanges informels. Jamais jusqu'à présent n'avait-elle exprimé aussi clairement son mécontentement d'être envoyée au centre d'accompagnement de jour. L'idée de devoir la forcer ne lui plaisait pas, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? C'était à la famille, à Sakura et à Gai de prendre les décisions finales. Bien sûr, elle pouvait toujours faire valoir les confidences comme argument, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de trahir la confiance fragile d'Hanabi. Elle était là pour l'aider, pas pour la contrôler sans arrêt.

Tenten n'était pas dupe. Hanabi était intelligente, presque sournoise. Elle connaissait parfaitement le règlement – elle la soupçonnait d'ailleurs de l'avoir étudié pour mieux le contourner. Elle savait quels étaient les comportements qui occasionneraient un retour direct à la maison.

Pourtant, elle n'avait encore rien tenté de suffisamment grave que pour ne pas être réintégrée. Il devait donc y avoir quelque chose de positif qui la retenait de franchir les limites. Quelque chose qui lui donnait une raison de rester. Une chose sur laquelle Tenten n'avait pas encore su mettre le doigt dessus. Il allait lui falloir du temps pour apprivoiser cette petite.

Un piaillement aigu retentit depuis la boîte en carton. La jeune femme espéra pouvoir caser cet oiseau suffisamment loin de son bureau pour ne pas avoir à le supporter plus de cinq minutes par jour.

\- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? Questionna-t-elle alors qu'elle klaxonnait après un jeune con qui brûlait un feu rouge.

Elle retint un sursaut quand la bestiole apparut dans son champ de vision en gazouillant, emprisonné dans les mains de l'enfant.

« Hanabi bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! Enferme-le immédiatement ! On va avoir un accident à cause de toi ! »

Sans se soucier de son éducatrice, Hanabi porta son nouvel animal de compagnie à son visage, pensive.

\- Neji. Il s'appelle Neji.

\- Hanabi ! Fais ce que je te dis ! T'es pas croyable franchement...

Tenten souffla d'exaspération alors qu'à côté d'elle, la jeune fille se décidait à obéir non sans ronchonner.

Neji. Quel drôle de nom pour un oiseau. Elle lui demanda d'où lui était venue l'idée. Pour toute réponse, elle se reçut un silence rancunier en pleine face et comprit qu'elle n'entendrait plus rien aujourd'hui. Tenten décida que ça lui importait peu. Après tout, c'était juste un piaf qui allait dépérir à petits feux dans sa cage. Et avoir Hanabi comme maîtresse risquait de fortement diminuer son espérance de vie.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire.

Après quelques années d'inactivité dans le monde des fanfictions, je reviens avec ce projet qui j'espère vous plaira.

J'attends vos appréciations (positives ou négatives) avec impatience afin de pouvoir m'améliorer !

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	2. Confidences

Me voici avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. Si vous voulez une petite musique d'ambiance, n'hésitez pas à écouter _Accidental happiness_ d'Ida Maria.

Je voudrais remercier LuuMineusement pour son commentaire très encourageant. Avec un peu de recul et une nouvelle relecture, je crois qu'effectivement, tu as raison par rapport à Hanabi. Je réfléchis à peut-être changer ça et à le justifier au mieux dans les prochains chapitres. Merci pour tout !

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **II.** Confidences

\- Ça m'a tellement manqué tout ça...

Allongé sur un transat, Lee contemplait les derniers rayons de soleil lécher les façades des immeubles qui se dressaient en face d'eux. La tiédeur naissante de la soirée le plongeait dans un état de bien-être et il se sentait serein, assis là, sur le toit plat de leur voisin du dessous qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de squatter, inconscient des vrombissements des véhicules dix mètres plus bas. Il balaya du regard leur terrasse improvisée et observa ses meilleurs amis avec un goût de renouveau, s'amusant à repérer chez eux les petits changements qu'il avait manqué.

À sa gauche, Neji achevait enfin le verre de vin qu'il s'était servi depuis vingt bonnes minutes, penché sur son téléphone avec une concentration excessive qu'il réservait aux affaires familiales, bien loin d'êtres évidentes. À Oxford, Lee avait ressassé de nombreuses heures durant les dernières semaines avant son départ. Rien n'était alors facile pour Neji, qui avait été forcé de remettre ses choix antérieurs en question à vingt-trois ans, poussé par un oncle agacé par son désintérêt pour les sphères investies par les Hyuga.

À plus de cinq milles kilomètres de là, Lee n'avait pu qu'admirer les décisions que son meilleur ami avait prises seul, se confrontant pour la première fois à Hiashi, qui avait été abasourdi par le comportement un brin immature de son neveu. Personne n'avait voulu comprendre pourquoi celui-ci avait abandonné ses études à cinq mois de l'obtention de son diplôme en économie. Le célèbre clan en avait été chamboulé, plaçant depuis des années leurs espoirs en Neji.

Beaucoup lui en avaient voulu et il avait dû composer avec les reproches acerbes de ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Son repli vers le journalisme avait achevé son oncle, qui avait été incapable de voir, au-delà de son introversion protectrice, les capacités que ses amis lui reconnaissaient pourtant et que ses professeurs actuels découvraient avec espoir.

Lee avait pris le parti de l'encourager à suivre sa voie. Il l'imaginait devoir se confronter à des méthodologies parfois opposées à son caractère, qui feraient trembler les barrières qu'il avait érigées après le décès de son père. Et c'était peut-être ce qu'il pouvait rêver de mieux pour lui. Neji était la force tranquille de leur groupe, imposant de par son calme et forçant le respect grâce à l'intelligence qui imprégnait même ses interventions les plus légères.

Les gens le disaient froid et ne s'attardaient plus sur ces petits détails qui coloraient sa personnalité pourtant douce et chaleureuse. Le prodige déchu des Hyuga avait ses faiblesses et ne demandait qu'à être reconnu pour celui qu'il était réellement, un homme qui se voulait être simple et discret dans un monde où on le poussait constamment au centre du cercle.

Lee et Neji se connaissaient depuis leurs dix ans et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Les années avaient passé et entraîné avec elles de nouvelles rencontres, la plupart éphémères. Ce fut à seize ans que Sasuke échoua dans leur petit groupe sans prévenir et ne les abandonna plus, trouvant en leur compagnie la paix et la simplicité qu'il recherchait désespérément à l'époque.

Sasuke était un garçon mystérieux qui rencontrait dans sa vie autant de difficultés qu'il n'en créait aux autres. Il gardait enfouis les souvenirs d'une enfance délicate passée entre des parents qui se déchiraient sans jamais vouloir tourner la page. Le climat conflictuel dans lequel il avait grandi lui avait enseigné à dissimuler ses émotions sous une couche de mauvaise foi et d'amertume. Son grand frère, lassé de la dépendance excessive de Sasuke à son égard, l'avait remballé vers la boxe dans l'espoir qu'il puisse y abandonner ses états d'âme et apprendre à s'ouvrir davantage au monde dans lequel il allait devoir grandir.

Cette façade protectrice de garçon ténébreux avait eu l'effet inverse de ce qu'il espérait, et il se retrouvait constamment au centre d'histoires plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres, la majeure partie étant inventées de toutes pièces par des adolescents avides de ragots juteux. Peu d'entre eux avaient alors conscience des blessures que peuvent infliger certains propos. Sasuke avait longtemps souffert de cette admiration qu'il définissait comme malsaine, n'aspirant qu'à une tranquillité méritée.

Il avait rapidement trouvé en Neji de quoi satisfaire ses attentes. Tous deux se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre, désireux de fuir les regards pour couler des jours heureux loin de l'agitation qui ne leur correspondait définitivement pas. Lee avait été celui qui avait travaillé à la création des liens forts qui les reliaient aujourd'hui, s'assurant de les envahir avec sa bonne humeur pratiquement constante qui les avait fatigués plus d'une fois mais leur avait toujours redonné le sourire quand tout s'écroulait dans leurs familles respectives.

Naruto avait été le dernier des quatre à rejoindre leur bande d'adolescents. Un an plus jeune qu'eux, il avait longtemps affronté Sasuke sur le ring avant de parvenir à le toucher autrement qu'avec les poings. À l'image de ce dernier, il s'était retrouvé dans leur groupe sans vraiment y être attendu et avait naturellement été adopté par Lee, ravi de découvrir une personnalité plus extravertie encore que la sienne.

Neji avait pris plusieurs mois avant de parvenir à tolérer la présence de ce deuxième énergumène, bien trop observateur et empathique à son goût. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour s'habituer à ces yeux bleus déstabilisants qui fouillaient en lui pour mettre le doigt sur ses points faibles et les lui fourrer sous les yeux sans culpabilité aucune.

Cinq ans plus tard, Naruto semblait être celui qui avait le moins changé d'eux quatre, toujours aussi dérangeant qu'adoré. Ses éclats de rire et ses boutades de mauvais goût masquaient une capacité hors-norme à découvrir chez les autres ce qu'ils s'acharnaient à enterrer. Ils étaient peu nombreux à résister à son expertise sans finir un tant soit peu bouleversés par ce qu'ils découvraient alors d'eux-mêmes.

Sasuke avait un jour fait remarquer qu'il devait certainement cacher de lourds souvenirs pour se rabattre à ce point sur les autres, et Lee était persuadé de la véracité de ses propos. Depuis lors, il percevait Naruto comme un coffre fort qui renfermait autant de secrets sur ses fréquentations que sur son propre passé. Il se demandait parfois si celui-ci s'ouvrirait un jour, plaçant en eux la même confiance qu'ils avaient en lui.

C'était étrange de constater à quel point son groupe d'amis lui semblait hétéroclite. On devait certainement se demander ce qu'ils foutaient là, chacun représentant l'opposé des autres à leur manière. Les duos formés dans le passé restaient intacts, malgré cette forte amitié qui les liait tous. Il y avait Neji et lui d'une part, qui se considéraient depuis longtemps l'un l'autre comme le frère qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu.

Il y avait aussi Sasuke et Naruto, qui avaient sans doute visité en peu de temps le pire et le meilleur de ce que pouvait leur réserver leur relation. Ils mentaient à la perfection, et ça désespérait Lee d'être le seul à avoir vu ce qui se tramait entre eux depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Ces deux-là étaient tout sauf de simples amis.

Accoudé à la rambarde de protection du toit, Shikamaru contemplait le couché du soleil, sa cigarette à la main. Lee avait proposé à Neji deux ans plus tôt de prendre un appartement dans le centre. Lorsqu'il leur avait fallu trouver un troisième colocataire, ils avaient fait passer le mot dans leur entourage. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise quand l'oncle de Neji leur avait fourni les coordonnées du jeune homme, figure montante dans la vie économique de la ville et à l'époque futur potentiel concurrent du prodige Hyuga. Forcé de devoir composer avec la bande au complet qui se réunissait régulièrement dans le salon sans demander son avis, il avait petit à petit appris à rencontrer chacun d'eux et avait fini par s'y attacher.

Shikamaru était le genre de gars que l'on admire autant qu'on ne le hait, celui à qui tout réussit et qui, de par son assurance, le rappelle à tous avec un soupçon d'arrogance insupportable. Dans le milieu de l'économie, la réputation que l'on se forge durant les études et les périodes de stage devient cruciale pour survivre parmi les rapaces.

Campagnard perdu en provenance des contrées nord-est du pays, il avait débarqué en ville à dix-huit ans à peine. Personne n'avait cru en lui à son arrivée. Des rêveurs hautains, on en avait vu passer sur les bancs de l'université de la capitale. Il s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à la réussite sans que personne ne prenne le temps de le remarquer.

Il était l'élève qui s'ennuyait royalement en cours et qui semblait avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout. Il décorait les fonds de classes, passant le plus clair de son temps à rêver à de meilleures occupations. On lui reconnaissait bien son intelligence hors norme, mais cela ne semblait jamais assez pour que quiconque ose parier sur lui. Un présent dans l'anonymat et un futur caché dans l'ombre des autres, voilà ce qu'on lui réservait. Seuls quelques vieux professeurs que plus personne n'écoutait semblaient croire en leur étudiant désinvolte, mais ils ne constituaient qu'un maigre soutien en comparaison aux mentors réputés qui encadraient l'élite de sa faculté.

À l'obtention du diplôme avaient succédé les périodes de recrutement desquelles il avait été exclu et les entretiens d'embauche infructueux. Puis un jour, le célèbre comptable qu'était Hiashi Hyuga l'avait repéré et tout avait été chamboulé. Qui des deux avait eu le plus d'impact sur la vie de l'autre, c'était souvent la question qu'on se posait en les observant. Le patron de l'entreprise familiale avait été fier de présenter son poulain à ses concurrents, se fiant à sa fidélité et croyant en sa logique pointilleuse et son charisme dangereusement efficace.

Les années de travail en commun s'étaient enchaînées jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru ne s'estime avoir trouvé les ressources nécessaires à sa liberté et avait abandonné son poste pour s'installer en tant qu'indépendant avec les encouragements de son mentor devenu par la même occasion son principal adversaire.

Il était désormais celui qui repérait les jeunes espoirs à la sortie de l'école et qui continuait d'édifier son empire, traquant le moindre projet sur lequel parier pour parfaire davantage encore sa réputation. Il ne lui avait fallu que cinq ans pour devenir un comptable incontournable qui séduisait quelques uns des clients les plus adulés.

Ce qui intriguait le plus Lee, c'était le fait que ce type soit resté humble et totalement désintéressé de ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvrait à lui. Il préférait nettement les soirées autour de cannettes de bière aux événements sélects organisés par les mondains de la ville. Cette simplicité avait séduit leur petite bande et étant le plus pragmatique et le plus âgé d'entre eux, il était devenu le pilier sur lequel les autres n'hésitaient pas à se reposer en cas de difficulté.

Bercé par les derniers rayons de soleil, Lee perçut le mouvement d'une main qui se balançait dans le vide et attrapa sur le vif la délicatesse d'une caresse perdue sur la peau de l'autre. Les yeux de Sasuke semblaient ravivés par un feu ardent qui illuminait son visage. À ses côtés, Naruto fixait l'horizon sans perdre ce sourire si caractéristique. Lee devina avec déception en observant la discrétion de leur comportement que trop peu avait changé entre eux depuis son départ.

Sasuke releva la tête dans sa direction et intercepta l'attention que son ami leur portait. Il brisa l'instant d'après la tendresse de son geste et se retira trop brusquement pour que cela ne lui paraisse être qu'une simple question de pudeur, alors que Naruto se retournait avec frustration vers lui. Le regard inquisiteur de Lee ne le lâcha pas et l'Uchiwa sembla y déceler un reproche à peine dissimulé. _C'est toi qui refuse d'assumer._

\- Au fait...

Les regards convergèrent vers Neji qui achevait d'écrire un message. Il observa Lee en sirotant son verre de vin.

\- C'est qui cette fille dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure ?

Lee se retint de se jeter sur son meilleur ami pour lui filer une bonne droite et grogna de mécontentement devant le sourire narquois qu'il affichait, alors qu'à sa droite, Naruto s'extasiait déjà comme le pire des gamins.

\- Lee tu déconnes ! T'as rencontré quelqu'un ? Et tu nous as rien dit ?

\- Ça va, c'est pas la mer à boire non plus, fous-lui la paix. Il a quelqu'un, basta.

Pour un peu, Lee aurait presque embrassé Sasuke, s'il n'avait pas vaguement décelé ses sous-entendus gros comme des baleines. _Regarde, c'est ça qu'on appelle se mêler de ses affaires_. Rien n'était définitivement gratuit avec lui.

\- Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Bonjour, c'est de Lee dont on parle ! Hé ho, tu vois un peu, oui ? Lee est en COUPLE !

\- Mais arrête de beugler comme ça, on est juste à côté de toi...

\- T'es déprimant Sasuke, sérieusement ! Ton pote est amoureux et toi tu le calcules même pas.

\- J'ai jamais dis que j'étais amoureux, arrêtez de vous emballer !

Neji et Naruto le regardèrent comme s'il venait de leur avouer qu'il prévoyait de se raser la tête et Lee se sentit complètement dépassé par la tournure des événements. Il aurait nettement préféré leur en parler quand il se serait senti prêt, si Neji n'avait pas eu la merveilleuse idée de mettre les pieds dans le plat avec l'élégance d'un phacochère. Il avisa son verre posé sur la table basse et décida qu'une bonne gorgée ne serait pas du luxe pour leur faire face.

\- C'était juste pour le cul ?

Lee s'étrangla avec son cocktail alors que devant lui, Shikamaru affichait un sourire goguenard qui marquait distinctement son intention de le piéger.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? On n'est pas tous comme toi ! Et arrête d'être toujours si vulgaire ! C'est répugnant.

\- T'es trop vite choqué, Lee...

\- Tais-toi toi !

\- Laissez-le raconter, ça sera plus simple que de se prendre la tête.

\- C'est ça, rattrape-toi Neji.

\- Merde Lee, accouche !

Lee soupira bruyamment, observant les visages tournés dans sa direction comme s'il venait de lui être annoncé son exécution prochaine. Au contraire de Sasuke ou de Neji, il n'avait jamais eu de difficultés à exprimer ses sentiments et se vantait d'être le plus à même pour leur montrer l'exemple.

Ce qu'on lui réclamait ici cependant relevait davantage d'un réel laisser-aller que d'une simple confidence saupoudrée d'un soupçon d'humour. Sa relation avec Kate, bien qu'il ait des difficultés à déterminer de quoi elle retournait vraiment, était une part de sa vie à Oxford non négligeable et pour le moins délicate. Il n'était pas certain que le manque de finesse de ses amis pourrait s'allier avec ses sentiments.

\- Je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que ça n'a jamais vraiment été officiel entre nous. On s'appréciait beaucoup, on a passé pas mal de moments à délirer ensemble, elle m'a présenté à ses amis pour m'aider à m'intégrer, et après voilà, c'était clair qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus...

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais mis ensemble ?

Sasuke observa Naruto du coin de l'oeil. Cet air sérieux qu'il arborait à présent, c'était la démonstration de son désir d'être pour Lee un confident à sa hauteur. Il y avait dans sa voix une pointe de prudence qu'il ne lui connaissait que peu. Le jeune homme crut comprendre que sous l'attitude détachée de Lee devait se cacher un amas d'émotions brouillonnes qui le déstabilisaient. Face à lui, Neji fonçait imperceptiblement les sourcils et Sasuke devina un mécontentement à peine feint. Si même lui n'était pas au courant de l'affaire, il y avait définitivement matière à s'étonner.

\- Non. C'était pas qu'on n'osait pas... Elle a vite compris qu'elle me plaisait, et étonnamment, elle était attirée aussi. Mais je crois qu'on a eu du mal à s'imaginer ensemble et de composer avec un compte à rebours. C'était une relation sans issue, vous voyez. J'allais devoir revenir à Konoha et il était hors de question que quiconque plaque quoi que ce soit pour rester avec l'autre. On n'y a même pas pensé, je crois. S'investir pour finir par être blessé après quelques mois seulement, ça n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Il n'y a rien eu entre vous ? C'était un peu comme un amour œdipien alors ?

\- Un amour platonique, Naruto, l'interrompit Neji en levant les yeux au ciel devant tant d'ignorance.

\- C'est pareil, ils ont vécu à la même époque.

\- Pas vraiment, non... Œdipe est un personnage mythique, au passage.

\- Tais-toi, c'est Lee qui parle ici, le coupa-t-il en balayant rapidement ses propos de la main.

Le jeune homme eut la désagréable impression que peu importe la distraction qui se profilait dans leur conversation, il ne couperait pas à l'analyse un brin trop directe de Naruto.

\- Je dis pas qu'il n'y a rien eu de...

\- Physique ? Proposa Shikamaru qui semblait décidément tenir à sa conception personnelle des couples, quelque peu machiste.

\- ... Si tu veux appeler ça comme ça. On s'était promis que ça continuerait entre nous tant qu'on ne plaçait pas trop d'espoir l'un en l'autre. C'était presque un accord de principe. On n'avait pas à se mêler de la vie de l'autre.

\- Attends, je te suis pas là. Tu as l'occasion de te mettre avec une fille qui te plaît vraiment, mais tu préfères vivre ton truc en silence et la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut ?

\- Mais j'en fais pas tout en drame ! On s'est rencontrés, on s'est appréciés, on s'est amusés et puis voilà, il a fallu que ça s'achève. Je ne regrette rien. Ça reste un très bon souvenir. Je n'avais en aucun cas le droit de lui demander de rester près de moi pour quelques semaines seulement. J'avais rien à lui promettre en retour.

\- Lee... Tu sais, la base d'une relation, c'est un peu ça quand même...

\- Avec Kate c'était différent. Ça ne pouvait aboutir à rien d'autre qu'à une séparation imminente.

Il surprit l'échange dérouté entre Neji et Naruto, qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans l'esprit de leur ami. Qu'ils aient du mal à le comprendre ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Leur vie sentimentale restait un domaine privé dont il ne connaissait qu'une infime partie. Les déceptions amoureuses n'arrivaient pas qu'aux jeunes filles rêveuses. Un rien pouvait briser le cœur et l'estime d'un homme. Ils n'y faisaient pas exception, à part peut-être Shikamaru qui semblait se moquer royalement de tout ce qui ressemblait de trop près à un engagement.

Ce fut ce dernier, désinvolte, qui vint à son secours avec une bonne dose de pragmatisme.

\- Vous vous cassez vraiment la tête pour rien. Il a préféré tirer son plan tant qu'il le pouvait et s'ils devaient être attirés par quelqu'un d'autre, ça se terminait aussi simplement que ça avait commencé. Et alors, il y a quoi de mal dans cette histoire ? Ils ont été parfaitement raisonnables. Va falloir arrêter de vouloir inventer des sentiments quand il y en a pas. Vous êtes pires que des femmes, sérieusement...

\- Ça va, c'était pas juste pour coucher non plus hein, rétorqua Lee qui avait la désagréable sensation de passer pour le Don Juan de la bande.

\- Ça revient au même, ton bidule, lui reprocha Naruto. Des histoires d'amour éphémères, ça arrive à tout le monde. On en a tous déjà vécues, ici. On a fait avec et puis basta. Tu t'es compliqué la vie pour je ne sais quel stupide principe.

\- Mais laisse-le tranquille, il est de retour de toute façon, il peut plus rien y changer. Il fait ce qu'il veut quand même, non ?

\- T'es désespérant, Sasuke ! T'es aussi paumé que lui !

\- Et toi t'es trop romantique. Parle encore un peu, on va bientôt pleurer.

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est mal de croire en un minimum d'implication de la part de son partenaire !

La réflexion de Naruto, sortie comme un cri du cœur, jeta un froid amer sur leur petit groupe. Il regrettait déjà ses propos, se rendant compte d'avoir peut-être franchi une limite que Sasuke n'était pas encore prêt à titiller. Ce qui était dit ne pouvait être modifié, et il comprit au regard dévastateur qu'il se reçut qu'il avait plus qu'intérêt à la fermer pour un bon moment.

A leurs côtés, Neji et Shikamaru semblaient totalement déconcertés par ce changement radical d'ambiance, ne se rendant pas compte du véritable sous-entendu de ses propos, qu'ils pensaient associés à la situation de Lee. Ce dernier, un instant paralysé par le reproche qui venait de fuser, contemplait Sasuke, en proie à un malaise de plus en plus grand, et décida qu'il était urgent de détourner l'attention avant que trop de doutes ne s'immiscent dans les esprits des autres.

\- Bref ! Ne croyez pas que je vais m'effondrer dans mon lit ce soir en vous assurant que tout va bien là maintenant. Je suis au mieux de ma forme, et j'ai plus qu'envie de reprendre tout à zéro à Konoha ! Donc on se détend, on finit son verre de vin et on choisit sa pizza pour enfin pouvoir commander ! Allez, on s'active !

 _Quelle affaire._ Il captura le regard de Naruto par-dessus le dos de Neji qui empilait les verres pour les ramener dans la cuisine. Il lui sembla y lire autant de soulagement que de crainte. Sasuke était particulièrement rancunier et pouvait être la pire des teignes quand il l'avait décidé. Un vrai calvaire à supporter dans les disputes, parce que Monsieur avait constamment raison et faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi telle qu'il méritait plus d'une claque. Lee s'était toujours promis de boire à la santé de celui qui parviendrait enfin à le remettre en place.

Alors que Sasuke, maugréant encore plus qu'à l'habitude, rejoignait Neji qui s'activait dans l'appartement, Naruto se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui, prétextant vouloir l'aider avec les plateaux d'apéritifs.

\- Désolé que ça se soit fini en règlements de compte. Encore.

\- Oh, je m'en fous, tu sais. Mais je crois qu'il serait peut-être bien qu'on se voit tous les trois un de ces jours.

Il perçut de l'hésitation dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient.

\- Naruto, tu te rends compte que vous en êtes toujours au même stade que quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble ! C'est plus possible là, si vous ne faites rien, ça va péter et tu n'arriveras plus à réparer quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais ! Mais tu l'as bien regardé ? Il est tétanisé à l'idée de devoir avouer à tout le monde qu'il est gay.

\- C'est surtout qu'il n'arrive pas à s'assumer. Ses parents lui servent de parfaite excuse.

\- ... Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui en vouloir ?

\- Toi tu peux. Il ne voudra pas te perdre.

\- Un ultimatum, sérieusement ? C'est pire que tout, murmura Naruto, totalement dépassé.

À quelques mètres de là, Shikamaru terminait sa cigarette en les observant, intrigué. Lee se hâta de venir lui fourrer un plateau dans les mains pour l'occuper et détourner son attention du blond, bien trop fébrile que pour ne pas cacher quelque chose.

* * *

Temari avait horreur des matinées. Coincée derrière son comptoir à huit heure trente tapantes, elle avait à supporter le ballet incessant des navetteurs maussades, devant en permanence se concentrer pour déceler dans leur charabia ce qui ressemblait à une commande. On la saluait rarement, on ne la remerciait pratiquement jamais et on semblait oublier que le salaire d'une serveuse suffisait à peine pour terminer le mois.

Les doigts plein de sucre et à moitié brûlés par les cafés et thés trop chauds, elle se contentait de faire bonne figure et servait à la vitesse de l'éclair quand la file dans le petit salon de thé du centre ville ne désemplissait pas. Et c'était ainsi chaque semaine, du mardi au dimanche, jusqu'à ce que tous ces râleurs soient enfin enfermés dans leurs bureaux.

Ce n'était qu'à dix heures qu'elle pouvait se permettre de souffler quelques minutes, de déguster l'une des pâtisseries que Choji, son patron, confectionnait avec soin dans la chaleur de sa cuisine et de se rafraîchir dans les toilettes avant d'attaquer le dressage des quelques tables bientôt envahies sur le temps de midi. Seule pour assurer le service quotidien, elle supportait avec peine les clients indécis qui changeaient trois fois d'avis, esquissait des sourires de façade et s'acharnait en douce sur son bloc-notes pour passer ses nerfs et filer en cuisine avec un semblant de bonne volonté.

Après deux heures de course effrénée à enchaîner les allers et retours en évitant les sacs à main, parapluies et croches jambes qui traînaient par ci par là, il lui fallait encore tenir jusqu'à seize heures et servir les « douceurs de la maison » à des clients pète-secs qui méritaient de se les recevoir en pleine face.

Choji passait son temps à s'excuser pour le moindre désagrément qu'elle subissait et tentait de lui apporter son soutien en salle dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il lui promettait d'engager un autre serveur dès que possible et se pardonnait en augmentant de temps à autre son salaire de quelques dizaines d'euros, quand les comptes de sa petite entreprise le lui permettaient. Elle s'estimait chanceuse d'avoir un tel homme pour patron, dont la gentillesse attirait la sympathie des critiques de la ville qui le félicitaient de plus en plus souvent au travers d'articles de presse.

Avec ses sept tables, sa décoration cosy, ses pâtisseries délicieusement inventives et ses quelques plats disponibles sur le temps de midi, il avait réussi le pari de tenir plus de deux ans sans faire faillite. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il puisse un jour agrandir son salon de thé et être assuré de voir son affaire perdurer. Il fallait lui reconnaître sa débrouillardise dans les nombreux domaines nécessaires à la gestion d'un commerce, et s'il lui était fréquemment arrivé de commettre des erreurs, personne n'osait le lui reprocher.

\- Bien le bonjour !

Temari se retourna vers l'entrée et salua avec un grand sourire la petite mamie qui prenait place à sa table habituelle, suivie par un chien obèse qui peinait à aligner trois pas sans finir essoufflé.

\- Comme toujours Madame ?

\- Mettez-moi un bon bout de ce cake aux carottes et un thé impérial. Avec...

\- Avec trois sucres et un soupçon de lait, oui, sourit la jeune femme. Vous savez ce que je vous dis hein ! Vous allez vraiment finir par attraper le diabète.

\- Qu'il vienne ! J'ai vécu suffisamment de choses dans ma vie pour ne pas craindre quelques grammes de sucre en trop.

Temari lui adressa un clin d'œil et acheva la mise en place des feuilles de menthe sur la part de gâteau qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir à un homme d'affaires trop occupé que pour lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Un petit groupe d'étudiants entra en chahutant et après consultation de sa montre, elle les soupçonna de faire l'école buissonnière.

S'emparant de son plateau, elle s'empressa de servir son premier client avant de prendre la commande des adolescents qui la questionnèrent pendant trois bonnes minutes avant d'enfin faire leur choix.

\- On doit être en cours dans trente minutes, donc si vous pouviez aller au plus vite, ça nous arrangerait.

Elle contempla, dubitative, le garçon à peine âgé d'une quinzaine d'années et se retint de lui faire remarquer qu'il ferait mieux d'y filer immédiatement, avant de tourner les talons sans plus faire cas des gloussements aigus des deux jeunes filles de la bande.

Occupée à s'affairer à la préparation des assiettes, elle ne remarqua pas le nouveau venu qui venait d'entrer et patientait désormais de l'autre côté du comptoir.

\- Hum hum...

Elle sursauta et lui jeta un regard étonné avant de s'en retourner à ses assortiments et de vérifier la température de l'eau dans la cafetière.

\- Je suis à vous dans un instant Monsieur.

\- Je vais attendre dans ce cas...

Temari leva les yeux au ciel devant l'agacement un brin hautain de ses propos. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à s'imaginer les employés dans l'HORECA comme étant de ridicules sous-fifres ? Les commandes terminées, elle zigzagua entre les tables pour servir sa fidèle cliente qui lui glissa une pièce dans la main en la remerciant et s'en alla vers la table des étudiants, toujours aussi bruyants, qui ne la calculèrent même pas. Stupides gosses de riches.

À peine avait-elle eu le temps de faire face à son client qui la fixait avec un ennui non feint que l'une des adolescentes l'apostropha sans se préoccuper de déranger l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

\- Excusez-moi mais... Il y a du gluten dans vos gâteaux ?

\- ... Ben oui.

\- Et vous ne pouviez pas prévenir ? Ou au moins le marquer sur la carte ?

Temari lui adressa son regard spécial imbéciles et se retint d'aller lui en coller une. Et dire que c'était sur cette génération d'abrutis profonds que leur société allait bientôt devoir compter.

\- Si vous êtes intolérante au gluten, c'est à vous à le prévoir.

\- Je demande à être remboursée. Je refuse de payer pour une arnaque.

\- Il n'y a aucune arnaque. Vous avez commandé et vous avez commencé à consommer. Vous payez. Si vous vouliez éviter ça, il fallait poser la question avant de choisir. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je...

\- Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Vous ne faites même pas correctement votre travail et vous me donnez encore des leçons ? Je pourrais finir à l'hôpital à cause de vous.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps devant tant d'irrespect et d'insolence, Temari explosa.

\- Arrêtez avec vos jérémiades, vous êtes ridicule. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, c'est pas mon problème. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une gamine mal élevée dans votre genre. Alors maintenant, soit vous payez et vous vous cassez, soit vous continuez de manger votre gâteau et si vous vous étouffez, assumez. Pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez pour prendre les gens de haut comme ça ?

\- Mademoiselle !

Il lui fallut une seconde pour se reconnecter à la réalité et se tourner vers le jeune homme qui se tenait toujours devant elle. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut du mal à soutenir son regard. Dans son dos, l'adolescente restait estomaquée. Elle avait au moins eu le mérite de lui fermer le clapet.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de vous en prendre à ce point à cette jeune fille. Laissez couler et reprenez votre travail.

\- Pardon ? Excusez-moi, mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous croyez avoir le droit de me parler comme ça ?

Devant elle, son client affichait un sourire narquois. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et la toisa avec arrogance.

\- Ne me prenez pas de haut comme ça, vous aussi ! Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'aide pour trouver la sortie.

\- J'aimerais, si possible, que vous informiez Choji Akimichi de ma présence. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

 _Choji ?_ Temari crut un instant vaciller en s'imaginant faire face à un quelconque critique culinaire ou journaliste haut placé. C'était bien sa veine, de tomber sur deux empotés de service l'un à la suite de l'autre.

Depuis sa table, la vieille femme tapa du poing sur la table et s'indigna avec véhémence. À ses pieds, son chien jappa à leur filer une migraine.

\- Mais enfin, laissez-la ! Elle ne fait que son travail ! Apprenez à respecter les dames avant de monter sur vos grands chevaux, mon petit bonhomme.

\- Je demande simplement à rencontrer le patron. Nous avons rendez-vous. Veuillez le prévenir, _s'il vous plaît_ , lança-t-il avec autorité en se retournant vers la serveuse.

Temari secoua la tête et inspira avec l'idée de se calmer un bon coup avant de se diriger le cœur dans l'âme vers la cuisine. Elle y trouva Choji, occupé à terminer de nettoyer les assiettes utilisées sur le temps de midi. Inconscient de la scène qui se déroulait dans l'avant-boutique, il lui adressa un grand sourire et lui proposa un cookie encore tout chaud.

\- J'ai besoin de toi cinq minutes. Quelqu'un demande à te parler...

\- Ah mais c'est juste ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'il devait venir aujourd'hui !

 _T'aurais pu me prévenir, je me serais retenue._ Elle lui emboîta le pas et l'observa avec amertume saluer chaleureusement ce type qu'elle classait désormais dans la catégorie « connard de service ». Fidèle à lui-même, Choji se tourna vers elle et insista pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

\- J'aimerais faire les présentations. Temari, je te présente Shikamaru Nara. C'est un ami de longue date. A partir d'aujourd'hui, il devient officiellement mon associé et s'occupera principalement de gérer les comptes pour moi. Tu peux le considérer comme ton autre nouveau patron. Je suis persuadé que vous allez vous entendre à merveille.

Temari manqua de respirer l'espace d'une seconde. Venait-elle réellement de se prendre le chou avec un gars qui se retrouvait propulsé supérieur hiérarchique en trente secondes ? Devant elle, Shikamaru ne la lâchait pas des yeux et affichait une moue qui ne lui indiquait rien de bon. _Et merde._

\- Allez, cookies gratuits pour tous nos clients pour fêter ça !

* * *

La musique inondait l'habitacle du véhicule qui filait droit dans les tunnels de la ville. Le soir tombait sur la capitale, emportant avec lui les dernières chaleurs de ce début de mai qui s'étaient installées en fin d'après-midi. À vingt-heures passées, le trafic s'estompait tranquillement et Tenten ne se concentrait qu'à moitié sur la route, trop occupée à reprendre le refrain en tapotant en rythme sur son volant.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle adorait les jeudis et ses horaires à rallonge. Quatre mois plus tôt, Gai avait pris la décision de mettre en place un atelier quelque peu particulier avec la complicité de quatre de ses éducateurs spécialisés. Après des années passées à accumuler une expérience précieuse gagnée tant grâce à la direction du centre de rééducation qu'aux entretiens auxquels il tenait particulièrement, Gai avait pris le parti de faire de son organisation un espace de retrouvailles entre parents et enfants. Un accident pouvait chambouler considérablement le quotidien d'une famille et entraîner avec lui des tensions qui fragilisaient les relations.

C'était un réel plaisir pour la jeune femme d'organiser ces ateliers chaque jeudi soir avec Deidara, Sai et Sasori, trois de ses collègues, passionnés par l'art, qui le transmettaient merveilleusement à leurs patients. Deidara et Sasori étaient les premiers à avoir été engagés par Gai, qui avait profité quelques années plus tard de subsides supplémentaires pour agrandir son équipe et y intégrer Tenten, suivie de près par Sai. Partageant les mêmes missions, ils avaient rapidement formé un quatuor aussi étrange qu'harmonieux. Les talents artistiques de ses trois compères étaient un outil précieux dont ils usaient à souhait, poussés par des enfants avides de découverte et manifestant un besoin réel de s'exprimer autrement que par des phrases maladroites en entretien avec les psychologues du centre.

S'il avait été rapidement convenu qu'il était bien trop dangereux de laisser Tenten s'approcher de trop près d'une paire de ciseaux ou de la laisser s'amuser à tripatouiller un pot de peinture, on lui avait cependant reconnu son impressionnante capacité à gagner la confiance des patients les plus farouches. Étant leur confidente attitrée, elle était régulièrement envoyée en visite à domicile et se chargeait de négocier avec les familles des points particulièrement délicats qui nécessitaient empathie, finesse et faisait appel à ses talents d'oratrice.

La réussite de ces ateliers lui laissait cependant un amer goût d'échec quand elle constatait que malgré ses efforts, aucun des parents des jeunes dont elle était la référente ne s'était jamais présenté au centre les jeudis soirs. Elle pensait particulièrement à Konohamaru et à Hanabi, deux petites pestes particulièrement tenaces qui lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs et comptaient en à peine quelques mois de nombreux conseils de discipline à leur actif.

Konohamaru avait rejoint le centre à la suite d'un terrible accident de voiture qui lui avait volé ses parents et avait manqué d'emporter ses jambes en supplément. Soutenue par Kurenai, l'une des psychologues de l'équipe, elle défendait corps et âme l'idée que les bêtises qu'il s'amusait à faire dans son dos témoignaient de sa récupération et d'une motivation hors du commun qu'elle admirait jour après jour. S'il avait toujours fait preuve de mauvaise fois en rééducation et inquiétait les professionnels qui craignaient qu'il ne soit trop tard pour qu'il ne recouvre l'ensemble de ses capacités motrices, il se montrait bien plus énergique quant il s'agissait de voler les clefs des locaux ou de taguer les fenêtres à l'indélébile.

Désormais confié à son grand-père, il tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer constamment l'attention sur lui et ne semblait jamais aussi satisfait que quand il finissait dans le bureau de Gai, qui s'attendrissait toujours devant les bouilles faussement innocentes de ses patients. Tenten était parvenue à nouer avec Konohamaru une relation davantage fraternelle, consolidée par une compréhension mutuelle et cette affection particulière que l'on devinait sans mal en les observant. Il s'opposait en permanence à ses décisions et cherchait à la faire sortir de ses gonds à ses heures perdues, mais n'avait jamais osé franchir les dernières limites de la jeune femme, au delà desquelles il savait qu'il perdrait définitivement sa protection et sa confiance.

Avec Hanabi, c'était une toute autre histoire. Son irrespect et son cynisme déroutants pour une jeune fille de bonne famille choquaient et elle se délectait des réactions outrées qu'elle se recevait en retour. Une forme de rébellion qui pouvait passer pour les signes avant-coureurs d'une adolescence mouvementée mais qui, contextualisée au sein d'un clan aussi austère que celui des Hyuga, ressemblait davantage à une injure à peine feinte.

Tenten n'avait connu d'elle que la rancœur qui la définissait désormais et se demandait régulièrement qui avait-elle pu bien être avant de perdre la vue. C'était une part d'Hanabi qu'elle craignait de ne jamais pouvoir découvrir, les souvenirs semblant s'être transformés en secrets avec le temps. Elle se doutait que son accident avait dû être un événement déclencheur qui avait permis à la jeune fille de ressasser des années d'éducation stricte et d'en percevoir, peut-être, des enjeux bien trop importants pour son âge.

 _Quand mon père m'a dit que je ne verrais plus jamais, j'ai compris que j'allais perdre beaucoup plus que ça._

C'était la seule indication qu'elle ne lui ai jamais donnée sur son passé et Tenten l'avait gravée à jamais dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette phrase parmi tant d'autres avait retenu son attention, au point qu'elle la ressasse à chaque fois qu'Hanabi lui posait problème. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle avait saisi ce jour-là qu'il y avait derrière ces quelques mots des soupçons de son histoire qui avaient peints dans sa personnalité tous ces petits gestes, réflexions et intonations qui la rendaient si impertinente.

Elle voyait la jeune fille comme un dégradé de couleurs et avait la sensation qu'elle n'avait entraperçu que quelques uns des tons qui la composaient. Cela dit, il lui semblait désormais évident, lorsqu'elle devait supporter les plaintes constantes de Sakura à l'égard de sa protégée, qu'elle avait réussi à ouvrir certaines portes jusque là fermées à double tour. Elle se surprenait à l'observer de plus en plus régulièrement lorsqu'elle travaillait avec des groupes d'enfants et analysait le moindre détail de son comportement qui pourrait la mettre sur la bonne voie.

Et plus elle avançait, plus Tenten avait l'étrange impression qu'elle ne se retrouvait jamais deux fois face à la même personne. Elle conservait ce caractère hautain et antipathique en permanence mais semblait s'adapter à celui qui lui faisait face pour aiguiser ses armes et attaquer la corde sensible au moment le plus incongru qui soit. Combien de fois ne lui avait-elle pas hurlé dessus pour l'avoir entendue rabaisser des enfants sans défense qui peinaient à composer avec la douleur physique et mentale.

Avant de lui acheter son oiseau de malheur, Tenten avait dû courir après le père d'Hanabi et Gai pour défendre ce projet qui semblait tant lui tenir à cœur. Hiashi Hyuga était un homme particulier qui lui inspirait si peu de confiance qu'elle remettait en question jusqu'à sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait nier avoir vu l'amour qu'il portait à sa fille et était persuadée qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. Il semblait cependant avoir décidé de lui accorder une attention minimale, certain qu'elle était assez grande pour s'en sortir seule. Il ne la guidait pas lorsqu'il venait la récupérer en fin de journée. La laissait porter ses affaires, aussi chargée soit-elle, et refusait de s'encombrer de ses réalisations artistiques qu'il préférait laisser au centre de rééducation. Ne lui prenait jamais la main ni ne l'embrassait en public. La froideur de ce type écœurait Tenten qui se demandait sérieusement si elle ne devait pas intervenir. Il avait pourtant paradoxalement refusé de déléguer l'accompagnement de sa fille à qui que ce soit d'autre, semblant s'accrocher à ce mot, _papa_ , qui sorti de la bouche de son plus jeune enfant lui conférait une responsabilité monstrueuse.

Elle ne connaissait strictement rien de la famille d'Hanabi et n'avait croisé sa grande sœur qu'une fois, lors d'une journée portes ouvertes, durant laquelle ses tentatives de discussion avaient toutes été avortées, Hinata semblant aussi réticente à parler Hyuga que sa cadette. Hanabi recevait-elle un tant soit peu d'attention de la part de quiconque dans ce clan qui lui permette de ne pas se retrouver livrée à elle même face à ses craintes ? Elle commençait à en douter et espérait sincèrement se tromper.

C'était une enfant qui criait sa rage et qui exposait ce que l'on voulait faire disparaître chez elle. Le mystère restait entier et plus le temps passait, plus Tenten s'acharnait à découvrir ce qui clochait dans cette famille qui avait tant blessé Hanabi.

Le klaxon d'un camion lui vrilla les tympans et elle eut le réflexe de se décaler pour revenir sur la bande gauche de la route et éviter un accident. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle ralentit jusqu'à avancer aussi rapidement qu'un escargot et tenta de réduire l'angoisse qui l'avait saisie quand elle avait pris conscience des conséquences de sa rêverie.

Gai l'avait prévenue. A trop s'accrocher à ses petits protégés, elle risquait de s'oublier elle-même et de finir rongée par des sentiments qui n'avaient pas à être les siens. Pourquoi faisait-elle une telle fixation sur la situation d'Hanabi ? Les secrets de ce clan qu'elle devinait dans les propos d'Hanabi et la sévérité de son père l'empoisonnaient et l'entraînaient petit à petit dans un maelstrom dont elle peinerait un jour à en ressortir si elle ne reprenait pas ses esprits.


	3. Complicité

Et voilà donc pour le troisième chapitre. Je m'excuse pour le retard – un mois et demi je crois, aïe – j'étais à l'étranger pendant un bon moment. Je tiens à remercier les trois lecteurs qui ont commenté le(s) précédent(s) chapitre(s), Aoheili, LuuMineusement et , vous m'avez bien motivée quand j'avais la flemme ! Je prendrai l'habitude de répondre aux commentaires en bas du chapitre, je vous y retrouve donc ;)

A tous et toutes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on y retrouve nos personnages principaux et on en découvre de nouveaux pour continuer de planter le décor. N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion, conseils, déception(s), ... je prends tout !

Si vous souhaitez passer un peu de musique pendant votre lecture, je vous conseille _Rather be_ de _Clean Bandit ft. Jesse Glynne_ qui m'a inspirée pour l'ambiance générale ainsi que _We move lightly_ de _Dustin O'Halloran_ spécialement pour la scène d'Hanabi.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **III. Complicité**

La pluie battait contre la vitrine du salon de thé et y abandonnait des traînées poussiéreuses qui glissaient sur les lettres peintes du nom de l'établissement. S'activant à débarrasser les dernières tables libérées, Temari contemplait avec morosité les passants se précipiter vers leur destination sans un seul regard pour le présentoir alléchant qu'elle avait confectionné plus tôt dans la matinée avec l'aide de Choji.

\- Une merveilleuse idée de Shikamaru, avait-il expliqué avec joie quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi diable préparer des pâtisseries si c'était pour en faire des invendus décoratifs. Ça va booster nos ventes, parce qu'en plus de donner envie, on montre ainsi notre créativité. C'est pas génial, ça ?

Elle s'était retenue de répliquer que non, c'était peut-être même la pire des décisions qu'il pouvait avoir prise ce mois-ci – hormis son stupide partenariat, assurément – mais n'avait pas eu le cœur à briser les rêves éveillés de son patron. Il finirait bien par s'en rendre compte de lui-même, s'était-elle persuadée pour encaisser le coup, et cet imbécile de comptable aussi par la même occasion, lorsqu'ils seraient forcés de constater tous les trous dans le budget que l'achat d'ingrédients supplémentaires aurait causés.

Depuis son comptoir où elle s'affairait à la vaisselle, Temari captura quelques bribes de conversation en provenance de la cuisine, où s'étaient enfermés les deux hommes depuis près d'une heure, l'abandonnant sans scrupules au flot de travailleurs éreintés qui avait déferlé dans le salon en début de journée. Les vendredis matins semblaient avoir le même effet soporifique sur la majeure partie de ses clients qui formaient une file floue pour la dernière fois de la semaine et soupiraient plus qu'à l'accoutumée, agissant tels des automates. Très peu d'entre eux avaient d'ailleurs remarqué le nouveau décor ou n'y avaient jeté qu'un coup d'œil vaguement ravivé par le constat d'un changement dans cet endroit qu'ils fréquentaient quotidiennement.

La clochette suspendue au-dessus de la porte d'entrée résonna joyeusement dans l'avant-salle vidée de son heure de pointe matinale et Temari se retourna face à une jolie brune au visage rougi par le froid extérieur, qui lui adressa un sourire étincelant lorsque son regard tomba sur sa silhouette.

\- Enfin t'es là ! J'ai cru que t'avais eu une panne de réveil. Encore, lui adressa la serveuse en contournant le comptoir pour lui faire la bise.

\- Faut toujours que t'exagères. J'ai à peine vingt minutes de retard et c'est déjà la fin du monde.

\- Mouais, ben en attendant, t'es toujours heureuse quand je t'appelle pour te tirer du lit parce que t'as pas été foutue d'activer ton alarme. T'as de la chance de m'avoir.

\- J'ai surtout de la chance d'avoir un patron aussi cool que Gai, qui préfère me fourguer un tas de tisanes, de recettes et d'exos sportifs à faire pour rester en forme plutôt que de me virer, oui.

Abandonnant ses affaires sur une table, Tenten rejoignit son amie de l'autre côté de la caisse pour se saisir de deux tasses couleur pastel suspendues au mur. Temari la laissa farfouiller dans ses réserves et s'activa à ranger la vaisselle qu'elle venait de terminer d'essuyer.

Depuis leur emménagement un an et demi plus tôt au sein de l'appartement du centre qu'elles se partageaient, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient plus quittées, charmées par leur colocataire. Pratiquement inséparables, elles formaient un duo intrigant qui détonnait de par l'énergie qui s'en dégageait, mélange stupéfiant entre la vivacité un tantinet agressive de Temari et le dynamisme inépuisable de Tenten. La rudesse de l'une se voyait rattrapée par la subtilité de l'autre et elles se complétaient avec un tel naturel que leur connivence semblait vieille d'innombrables aventures.

Leur relation avait été forcée de voir le jour sous la contrainte de la cohabitation, faute de moyens financiers pour être en mesure d'assumer seules un loyer. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être Temari n'aurait-elle jamais eu l'envie d'aller vers cette fille souriante à souhait et trop agréable aux premiers abords pour qu'elle ne la soupçonne de cacher au monde une part moins brillante de sa personnalité. Tenten se montrait quant à elle régulièrement agacée par son comportement brusque et son inimitié défensive et l'avait menacée à plus d'une reprise de l'abandonner à un nouvel inconnu pour partir s'installer avec plus aimables qu'elle et son humeur massacrante. Leur alliance semblait improbable et sans doute n'aurait-elle jamais été si solide si elles avaient été libres de chercher à se découvrir et à s'apprécier. Face à l'obligation de la colocation, elles avaient appris à s'adopter l'une l'autre et il leur semblait désormais impensable de laisser leurs liens dépérir avec le temps. Elles étaient devenues bien trop proches pour ça.

\- T'as plus ton thé aux herbes qui sent le foin ? L'interrogea son amie qui plongeait le nez dans chacune des boîtes de l'étagère devant laquelle elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Tous les thés sont à base de plantes, imbécile. Et non, on est en rupture de stock pour le thé japonais. Faudrait que je pense à le rajouter sur la liste, un de ces jours...

\- Ben fais-le maintenant, c'est quand même ton boulot, lâcha Tenten avec mauvaise foi alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux un nom prometteur.

Temari soupira et la poussa allègrement d'un coup de hanche qui arracha une plainte amusée à la jeune femme. Elle s'empara d'une jarre en verre dans laquelle elle avait versé en début de semaine un tout nouveau produit qu'elle rêvait secrètement de faire goûter à sa colocataire. Obtenir l'avis de Tenten était rapidement devenu une habitude et séduit par son honnêteté parfois dérangeante et ses opinions affirmées sans détour, Choji avait tôt fait de la suivre et de l'embarquer régulièrement en cuisine pour la laisser découvrir de nouvelles saveurs sur lesquelles il s'attelait corps et âme. Bien loin de s'en plaindre, sa gourmande d'amie prenait son rôle de cobaye particulièrement à cœur et tentait tant bien que mal de les aider en leur rapportant les critiques de ses collègues et des articles culinaires aux saveurs exotiques découpés ça et là.

Chaque vendredi matin, la jeune femme leur rendait visite, errait entre la boutique et la cuisine, se penchait sur un nouveau projet pour Gai en compagnie d'une pâtisserie ou s'amusait à philosopher avec leurs clients dans la force de l'âge qui quittaient leur home pour franchir les cent mètres qui les séparaient du salon de thé. C'était aussi l'occasion pour les deux amies de se retrouver dans un cadre différent que leur petit appartement et de rattraper le temps perdu avant d'être embrigadées dans des idées de sorties pour le week-end par l'une ou l'autre de leurs connaissances.

\- Tiens, sens celui-là. Il est à base de thé vert avec des agrumes et un peu de fleur d'oranger. J'ai qu'un client qui l'a choisi pour le moment. Mais j'ai pas pu avoir de retour de sa part. Faut que tu l'essayes, décida-t-elle en plongeant la pince à thé dans la boîte.

\- Ça a l'odeur de l'été ce truc. Pourquoi tu t'amuses pas à faire une bulle en carton ou quoi que tu colles dessus avec un texte accrocheur, genre _Retournez sous le soleil_?

\- Pffff, deviens pas commerciale, tu causerais la faillite de pas mal d'entreprises.

\- Ben c'est pas mon boulot de trouver un argument accrocheur. C'est toi la serveuse ici, t'as qu'à proposer mieux.

\- Commence déjà par retirer tes mains du comptoir, je l'ai nettoyé ce matin et j'ai pas envie d'avoir des traces de doigts partout.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante, je te jure ! Tu m'étonnes qu'aucun gars veuille de toi. Tu finiras vieille mégère à quarante ans, trompée par un mari ivre qui t'écoutera même plus piquer tes crises.

En guise de représailles, Temari s'amusa à lui pincer le bras avec la cuillère qu'elle tenait toujours, renversant une partie de son contenu sur le sol alors qu'elles éclataient de rire et se chamaillaient innocemment. Ce fut à cet instant que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Shikamaru, qui avisa la scène d'un œil autant perplexe que désapprobateur. Temari ravala sa salive son nouveau _collègue_ ne semblait apparemment pas faire partie de ces gens chaleureux qui n'ont aucun problème à prendre un peu de bon temps au travail. Il lui lança un regard équivoque avant de se tourner vers Tenten qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'avertir de la décision de son patron. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Vous êtes qui, vous ?

Temari se retint de se jeter sur elle et de la balancer à coup de pieds hors du salon de thé, le visage rougi par la gêne monumentale qu'elle lui occasionnait. La faire passer pour une simple cliente ne marcherait plus maintenant qu'il les avait surprises occupées à batailler à coup d'ustensiles, pas beaucoup plus matures que des enfants de dix ans. Elle se retrouvait forcée d'assumer le comportement bien trop franc de sa colocataire face à celui qui allait dorénavant lui verser son salaire. Qu'elle ose lui faire perdre ne serait-ce qu'un centime et elle s'assurerait de lui coller des indemnités aux fesses.

\- Et vous, vous êtes qui ? Cingla-t-il en retour sur un ton bien trop familier pour aborder une inconnue et qui ne plut à aucune des deux amies.

\- J'ai posé la question la première, répliqua Tenten en croisant puérilement les bras face à un Shikamaru qui eut du mal à trancher entre la plaisanterie et la naïveté.

Temari se décida à intervenir avant de regretter davantage encore d'avoir laissé une telle rencontre se produire.

\- Tenten, je te présente Shikamaru Nara. Choji l'a engagé en tant que comptable pour l'entreprise, histoire de mieux s'y retrouver dans les comptes.

\- Hein ? Mais...

\- Et voici Tenten, ma colocataire, la coupa-t-elle avant d'avoir à supporter une nouvelle bourde de sa part. C'est aussi une cliente habituelle. Choji la connaît bien, pas de souci à se faire de ce côté-là.

Le jeune homme jeta un œil au désordre qu'elles avaient créé autour du comptoir et aux feuilles de thé éparpillées sur le sol. Il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de son visage et Temari eut un rictus devant ce qu'elle décida de classer comme une preuve évidente de superficialité, voire d'égocentrisme. En fait, il lui semblait définitivement s'aimer un peu trop.

\- Au point de la laisser salir l'image du salon ?

\- Pardon ?!

\- Ça va, pas la peine de parler sur ce ton, non plus, scanda Temari, franchement agacée par l'irrespect qu'il témoignait à tout individu autre que lui-même. De toute façon, c'est moi qui nettoie, ici. On va pas en faire une affaire d'état.

\- Hé bien il serait justement nécessaire de nettoyer, non ?

\- Depuis quand les comptables s'occupent de savoir quand les sols sont récurés ? Lui asséna-t-elle en se retenant d'aller lui filer une bonne droite bien méritée.

\- Depuis que la satisfaction des clients en dépend.

\- Ça me dérange pas, moi, crut bon de placer Tenten en soutien à son amie.

Il la contempla à peine avant de récupérer sa veste qu'il avait laissée au porte-manteau.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre, coupant Temari dans un nouvel élan, j'ai fini ici pour aujourd'hui. Je passerai peut-être lundi entre deux dossiers, si j'ai le temps. Choji, je m'en vais, lança-t-il en direction de la cuisine avant de franchir à grands pas la distance qui le séparait de la porte d'entrée.

Il se retourna vers elles, prêt à ajouter quelque chose, avant de se raviser et de disparaître dans la rue sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Mais quel con, ce mec ! Dis-moi que je peux le frapper et je m'en donne à cœur joie, pestiféra Tenten.

\- Pas la peine, je serai heureuse de m'en charger moi-même.

Temari se décida à passer ses nerfs dans l'instant et s'empara d'un balai qu'elle faillit briser en deux à force d'appuyer dessus comme une forcenée. Dans son dos, Tenten ne s'arrêtait plus de pester.

\- Il a même pas dit au revoir, tu te rends compte ? T'es sa collègue et je paye ma consommation, bordel. Y'a plus personne qui va oser venir, s'il se comporte comme ça avec tous vos clients ! Mais il lui est arrivé quoi, à Choji, pour engager un type pareil ?

\- Techniquement, ils se sont juste mis en partenariat. Je sais pas d'où il le connaît, mais ça m'étonne qu'ils s'entendent bien. C'est le genre de gars qui doit pisser sur le monde et bien profiter de son fric, pendant que nous, on trime comme des folles pour un salaire de misère.

\- Dis... Il va être payé pour ses services, non ?

Temari secoua la tête en guise d'affirmation, cherchant où elle voulait en venir.

\- T'es sûre que Choji risque pas de te verser moins ? Parce que même s'il veut booster ses chiffres d'affaire, il va quand même commencer par perdre à devoir lui payer une compensation. Surtout qu'il te donne toujours plus que prévu...

\- Non, mais c'est pas envisageable, ça, s'insurgea-t-elle en reposant brusquement le balais dans le placard de rangement. Il oserait pas. Ça reste Choji, quand même.

\- Choji en partenariat avec _cruche man_ , oui. On n'est plus sûres de rien.

 _\- Cruche man_?

Tenten haussa les épaules et eut une mimique amusée, ravie d'avoir pu rebaptiser Shikamaru avec un surnom qu'elle estimait être à la hauteur de son éducation. Temari se dérida enfin et expira un bon coup avant de s'étirer.

\- Je sens qu'il va autant m'énerver que me faire pitié... Remarque, au moins, on pourra essayer de nous hisser à la hauteur de Karin en matière de commérages.

\- Justement, en parlant d'elle, la rattrapa Tenten en se laissant choir sur ses épaules, je pensais à organiser un petit resto sympa avec les autres. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on n'a plus rien fait tous ensemble.

\- Bah, pourquoi pas. On peut bien se le permettre, on n'est presque pas sorties ce mois-ci. T'as qu'à t'occuper de les appeler. Évite de fixer ça à dimanche soir, par contre. Je sens que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos pour supporter l'autre goujat lundi.

* * *

\- J'arrive pas à y croire...

Gai Maito retint à grandes peines le sourire amusé qui couvrait ses lèvres alors que devant lui, Lee tournait et retournait son contrat de travail dans tous les sens, cherchant la luminosité parfaite pour immortaliser cet instant en une photo-souvenir. Il avait déjà acheté le cadre le matin même, sautillant comme une puce dans la galerie commerciale de Konoha, et incapable d'attendre sagement son rendez-vous, s'était précipité au centre avec deux heures d'avance, manquant au passage de traumatiser le chargé d'accueil qui avait appelé son employeur en catastrophe.

\- Je pensais pas que ça me ferait autant d'effet! S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de son oncle qui patientait tranquillement derrière son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il termine son numéro.

\- Tu viens de signer ton premier CDI, Lee. Moi-même, je me souviens encore de mon tout premier poste comme si c'était hier... Ah, que de chemin parcouru depuis ! Ça a été les années les plus formatrices de ma vie.

\- J'aimerais bien avoir une carrière comme la tienne...

\- Dessine ta propre voie, tu en seras bien plus épanoui. Tu as des capacités en lesquelles tu dois croire. J'aurais presque envie de te dire que c'est un ordre.

\- Alors, je vais devoir t'appeler _patron_ à partir de maintenant ? Lui sourit Lee en revenant s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Hors de question, lui intima Gai qui se retrouvait toujours mal à l'aise quant à cette relation d'autorité qui le liait à ses employés qu'il considérait bien davantage comme sa seconde famille. Gai suffira amplement. Évite juste le _tonton_ quand on se croise, ici. Bien, puisque tu connais maintenant les modalités les plus importantes de ton contrat, il est temps que tu te familiarises avec le centre et, plus important, avec tes nouveaux collègues.

L'euphorie dans laquelle s'était trouvé Lee l'espace de quelques heures se mua en une douce appréhension qui l'agrippa à l'estomac. Il n'avait jamais craint les rencontres et s'était jusqu'à présent considéré comme un garçon jovial et accueillant, refusant de catégoriser les autres comme inintéressants tant qu'il n'avait eu la possibilité d'en découvrir d'avantage sur eux. Il y avait à faire des efforts en toutes circonstances et il mettait un point d'honneur à suivre ce précepte noble dont il était tant fier. Sasuke et Neji s'en moquaient régulièrement lors de leurs soirées et le prenaient pour une espèce de bon samaritain passablement pitoyable qui s'inquiétait un peu trop des autres. _Un jour ça te retombera dessus_ , ne cessait de lui répéter le jeune Uchiwa qui, lui, se fichait éperdument de sa popularité et n'avait plus fait le moindre effort pour élargir son cercle d'amis depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais en cette occasion quelque peu spéciale, Lee avait parfaitement conscience qu'on n'attendrait pas simplement de lui quelques gentillesses et confidences autour de la machine à café. Il allait entrer dans un monde à part, aussi magique et joyeux que cruel par instants, fait de règles et de codes qui dictaient le quotidien de professionnels liés par un même combat. L'équipe constituée par Gai et dont il était si fier n'avait plus connu de nouveau visage depuis deux ans, aussi Lee s'inquiétait-il d'être laissé sur le côté, mis à mal par des amitiés plus ou moins sincères et des habitudes bien réelles, dans lesquelles il n'était pas encore impliqué.

Il allait lui falloir creuser son trou et s'installer le plus confortablement possible dans cette _team Gai_ , comme la nommait son oncle, et user de toute sa volonté et de sa générosité pour gagner sa confiance rapidement. La qualité de leur travail en dépendrait certainement et il se refusait à être ce nouveau un peu bourrin que tout le monde saluait de loin sans jamais penser à l'inviter à leurs côtés durant les pauses.

\- Normalement je devais te recevoir sur le temps de midi et te laisser rentrer tranquillement chez toi juste après. Mais puisque tu es là plus tôt, si tu veux, je peux te proposer de venir assister à notre réunion d'équipe qui va commencer dans cinq minutes. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Question piège, Lee Rock. Réponds bien, parce que vos liens familiaux ne l'empêcheront pas de te garder à l'œil et de t'attendre au tournant si tu te trompes à peine ton contrat signé.

\- Évidemment, ça serait une première approche vraiment sympa, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire forcé que Gai devina sans peine.

\- Parfait ! Ça te permettra de mieux comprendre comment on fonctionne et de tâter le terrain. Je sais que c'est un peu juste pour te lancer lundi tout seul sans avoir reçu aucune formation de notre précédente logopède juste avant. Mais on procède par transparence, ici, aussi tes collègues pourront facilement t'aider si jamais tu as le moindre doute. De toute façon, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu arrives à un miracle après une semaine. On a une certaine tolérance pour les erreurs, au centre. Rien n'est jamais irréparable, sauf en cas de réelle gravité. Tu t'en sortiras bien, même s'il y a quelques maladresses au début. C'est tout naturel.

À demi rassuré par les propos de son oncle, Lee se redressa quand Gai consulta sa montre et se décida à rejoindre la salle de réunion, lui emboîtant le pas, la démarche un peu trop vive pour qu'il ne parvienne à dissimuler l'angoisse de cette présentation ô combien cruciale qui allait suivre.

\- Donc, tout le monde sera présent à cette réunion ?

\- L'équipe de soin et d'accompagnement au complet, oui. Ça en fait une belle brochette.

\- Et du coup, qui s'occupe des enfants pendant ce temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il y a un petit cinéma de quartier plus loin dans la rue. Le directeur est un homme généreux qui a été pas mal touché par nos objectifs. Il réserve une salle entière pour nos jeunes chaque vendredi matin. On demande simplement deux euros par enfant par mois, histoire de quand même verser une petite compensation au responsable. C'est l'équipe de la réception qui les accompagne. Ça sort de leurs compétences officielles, mais on sait qu'ils sont autant capables de les surveiller que nous. Ça nous permet de nous réunir au complet et de ne laisser personne de côté pendant les réunions. Ils vont voir Spiderman aujourd'hui, je te laisse imaginer à quel point ça criait et ça s'agitait quand ils sont arrivés. On va avoir droit à des hommes-araignée partout dans le réfectoire ce midi... Ha ! Nous voilà arrivés. Prêt ? Le questionna-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil confiant.

Gai pénétra dans la salle en clamant un « Bonjour ! » tonitruant auquel quelques voix s'élevèrent en réaction, puis s'effaça théâtralement pour laisser entrer Lee vers lequel les regards convergèrent avec étonnement. Devant eux, trois hommes et une femme paressaient autour d'une table en verre, armés de tasses sur lesquelles il crut distinguer des noms peints à la main et accompagnés d'adorables dessins enfantins et joyeusement colorés.

\- Je vous présente Lee Rock, notre nouveau logopède à temps plein qui commencera ici dès lundi. Il vient à la réunion en repérage.

Presque immédiatement, un homme trapu se releva, s'élança vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux et lui tendit une main amicale.

\- Enchanté, vraiment ! Je suis Asuma Sarutobi. On aura l'occasion de travailler régulièrement ensemble, ça va être sympa.

\- Asuma est notre ergothérapeute attitré, lui expliqua Gai, planqué quelque part dans son dos.

\- Oh ! Ravi de vous connaître, s'empressa Lee qui saisit vigoureusement la main qu'il lui tendait toujours.

Asuma explosa d'un rire confiant et bourru qui plut au garçon, séduit par la bienveillance qu'il lisait dans ce regard chaud et enthousiaste.

\- On se tutoie tous, ici. C'est plus convivial et on oublie les différences d'âge, comme ça. Ça vaudra surtout pour les femmes, tu verras, lui adressa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Machiste, va... grogna l'une des femmes en question qui s'était entre temps rapprochée en compagnie de ses deux autres collègues pour venir à sa rencontre. Je m'appelle Konan, enchantée. Je bosse en tant que prof. Il y a pas mal de projets qu'on aura à imaginer à quatre, Asuma, Hidan, qui est l'autre professeur ici, toi et moi. On pourra s'arranger pour nous voir début de semaine prochaine et t'expliquer un peu mieux tout ça.

\- C'est une excellente idée, lui sourit Lee avant d'être accaparé par un grand blond qui semblait ne plus en pouvoir d'attendre son tour.

\- Moi, c'est Deidara. Educ'. On est voisins de bureaux, lui précisa-t-il et Lee ne parvint pas à décider s'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle ou s'il allait en baver.

Resté légèrement en retrait, un jeune homme élancé lui tendit une main prudente, paré d'un mystérieux sourire peint sur son visage de porcelaine.

\- Saï, éducateur spécialisé également. Je suis ravi, lui déclara-t-il un tantinet trop froidement pour que Lee ne se laisse duper.

\- Hé bien, où sont les autres ? Intervint Gai qui se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le thermos déposé au centre de la table.

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. J'en ai vu certains qui fumaient dehors, ils ont dû oublier de regarder leur montre. Un café, Lee ? L'interrogea poliment Konan qui s'emparait déjà d'une tasse à l'effigie de Mickey.

\- Merci. Vous auriez du thé, plutôt ?

\- Alors là, avec les deux grands consommateurs de thé qu'on doit se taper dans l'équipe, t'inquiètes qu'on en aura toujours en réserve. Dis-moi que tu bois autre chose, au moins, grommela Deidara en récupérant sa place.

\- Euh... Je touche un peu à tout, tenta-t-il, déconcerté par le mordant du garçon.

\- Aaah, tout ça me donne envie d'une nouvelle cigarette, rêvassa Asuma à sa droite en tâtonnant son jean à la recherche de son paquet.

\- Tu vas mourir tôt, à fumer comme un pompier, mon ami, déclara leur patron en lui dérobant au passage son bien qu'il dissimula dans un tiroir. De toute façon, on commence dans deux minutes grand maximum, et tant pis pour les retardataires.

\- Quel fieffé voleur tu fais, tout de même. Si tu crois que je ne soupçonne pas tes trafics de cigarette avec l'homme de ménage, rit Asuma en prenant place. Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, Lee. Juste au milieu, voilà, là, pour que tout le monde puisse bien te voir.

Trop heureux d'avoir à éviter de devoir s'imposer pour trouver une chaise sans déranger les habitudes de qui que ce soit – un instant embarrassant qu'il commençait tout juste à appréhender – Lee ignora le sous-entendu de l'homme qui lui assurait de devenir le centre d'attraction pour la demie-heure à venir. À peine avait-il trouvé une position confortable qu'il s'empressa de se relever pour saluer deux nouvelles arrivantes.

\- Ah, c'est donc toi, le fameux Lee, le salua chaudement une quarantenaire élégante qu'il trouva incroyablement magnifique. Gai m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. C'est un beau parcours que tu as fais jusqu'à présent. J'espère sincèrement que tu te plairas parmi nous. Je m'appelle Kurenai Yuhi, je suis l'une des deux psychologues du centre. Laisse-moi te présenter ma collègue directe, Sakura Haruno.

\- Enchanté, leur sourit-il en serrant avec empressement la main que lui tendait la jeune femme dont la couleur de cheveux détonnait avec la sévérité de ses vêtements de tout évidence luxueux.

\- Nous avons aussi une infirmière dans l'équipe, mais elle est en vacances pour la semaine. Tu la rencontreras lundi. S'il y a le moindre pépin physique avec un des enfants, c'est Shizune qu'il faut appeler en premier.

\- Je m'en souviendrai.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, quelqu'un aurait des idées de cadeau ? Intervint Asuma qui servait galamment les boissons de ses collègues fraîchement arrivées. C'est bientôt son anniversaire, on va devoir nous organiser.

\- Pourquoi pas une jolie boîte à bijoux à l'ancienne ? Proposa Sakura qui se penchait pour attraper la bouteille de lait que Deidara avait gardé à proximité et qui l'observait se tortiller pour l'atteindre avec un rictus moqueur, jusqu'à ce que Saï, exaspéré, ne la lui tende en soupirant.

\- C'est vous qui la connaissez le mieux, alors si tu penses que ça peut lui faire plaisir... On peut toujours demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent quand ils arriveront.

\- J'irai l'acheter ce week-end, trancha-t-elle, ignorant délibérément son collègue qui maugréa en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Je vous communiquerai le prix que chacun aura à mettre. Tu participeras aussi, décida-t-elle à la place de Lee qui fut pris au dépourvu.

Quelque part à sa droite, il entendit Deidara et Konan ricaner faiblement et se douta que les relations ne devaient pas être des plus amicales entre ces deux-là et la jeune psychologue. Il intercepta du coin de l'œil la forme mouvante de Gai qui se précipita à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et cria à l'attention du reste de son équipe de rappliquer en quatrième vitesse. En moins d'une minute, ils assistèrent à l'entrée brouillonne de trois hommes qui se bousculaient en tentant de repérer une place avantageuse. Le brouhaha dans lequel ils s'installèrent laissa Lee pantois et il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si se retrouver enfermé avec les enfants du centre au complet ne serait pas une expérience plus paisible à vivre.

\- Aaah, un bon café pour bien se réchauffer ! S'exclama l'un d'eux, les cheveux gominés à l'extrême. Je t'en sers un, Sasori ?

\- Tu le fais vraiment exprès, soupira le Sasori en question en s'emparant de la théière. Vous avez mis quel thé ?

\- Le sachet Carrefour qui traînait depuis un mois dans l'armoire. Je crois que c'est celui de Shizune.

\- Mon Dieu, on voit que vous n'avez aucun goût en la matière... Si c'est pas Tenten ou moi qui nous en occupons, ça devient du grand n'importe quoi.

\- Elles est passée où, d'ailleurs ? S'étonna Gai qui classait déjà des dossiers en plusieurs piles.

\- Elle arrive, on l'a vue chercher une place pour se garer dans la rue. Tiens... Un nouveau visage ?

Les deux garçons se penchèrent pour mieux l'apercevoir et le détailler de haut en bas. Ricanant dans son coin, Deidara apostropha Sasori.

\- Hé, il préfère le thé, lui aussi. Vous allez avoir un nouveau membre dans votre secte.

\- Parfait ! Bienvenue chez nous, lui sourit le jeune homme qui leva la théière à son attention en guise d'accueil. Si jamais l'un de ces deux-là t'embête un peu trop – il désigna Deidara et son collègue toujours aussi anonyme – n'hésite pas à m'en parler à moi, ou à Tenten, Konan ou Saï, n'importe qui en fait. On trouvera de quoi les calmer.

\- Ça devrait le faire, le rassura Lee qui l'apprécia de suite. Ils n'ont pas l'air bien méchant, juste beaux parleurs.

\- Ah ah, et bim, remis en place et en beauté s'il vous plaît, s'extasia Konan qui applaudit sa répartie.

\- Puisque aucun de vous trois n'est fichu de se présenter correctement, je vais le faire à votre place, s'indigna Gai face au manquement de ses employés. Voici donc Sasori, éducateur spécialisé, Hidan, notre deuxième professeur, et tu reconnaîtras sans doute Kakashi Hatake, mon vieil ami d'études, qui est aujourd'hui sous mes ordres, ah ah !

\- Et à part servir de trophée à ton oncle, accessoirement je suis assistant social, précisa-t-il en lui adressant un haussement de sourcils las. Et Tenten Weiss qui arrive est notre dernière éducatrice.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une jeune femme franchit le pas de la porte en catastrophe, essoufflée du sprint qu'elle venait d'effectuer dans les escaliers, et vint s'échouer sans la moindre grâce dans le fauteuil face à Lee. Elle se débattit avec la fermeture éclair de son manteau et chercha en vain comment retirer l'écharpe qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

\- Désolée pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle sans grande conviction en farfouillant dans un sac en plastique. Mais j'ai failli oublier d'aller acheter les viennoiseries. Vous m'auriez lynchée sinon, leur lança-t-elle en déballant un panier entier de douceurs matinales qui laissaient flotter dans l'air d'incroyables odeurs. De toute façon, Kakashi va encore arriver vingt minutes après moi, alors...

\- Hum hum...

\- Tiens, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? S'étonna-t-elle en le découvrant tranquillement occupé à siroter un café à sa gauche.

\- Tu es toute excusée, les interrompit Hidan qui se précipita sur la plus grosse couque au chocolat qu'il put trouver. Bref, bon appétit !

Ce fut Kurenai qui eut la courtoisie de voler le panier pour le tendre à Lee en premier .

\- Un peu de politesse ne te tuerait pas, quand même, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Oui oui... marmonna le jeune homme indifférent qui mastiquait déjà goulûment sa part.

\- Tenten, je te présente Lee, notre nouveau logopède, s'écria joyeusement leur employeur qui s'empara à la suite d'un bolus.

\- Ah bon ? Et il est où ?

\- Pfahahah ! Juste en face de toi, idiote.

\- Ah oui ! Bonjour, lui sourit-elle en le saluant de la main.

\- Bien, assez bavardé, les interrompit Gai qui tira à lui une première pile de dossiers. Si on ne s'y met pas maintenant, on va devoir déborder sur notre temps de midi. Quelqu'un a quelque chose de particulier à relever avant qu'on entame l'ordre du jour ?

Lee contempla cette étonnante équipe hétéroclite en tout point, qui s'activait pourtant autour d'un même objectif qu'ils auraient désormais à partager ensemble. La peur de ces rencontres désormais surmontée et déjà oubliée, il se laissa aller à écouter Konan avec un sourire satisfait et tâcha de suivre le mouvement de ses nouveaux _collègues_ – le mot lui semblait toujours aussi étrange à assimiler à son cas – en prenant note des informations que la jeune femme relatait. Il apparut rapidement que l'un des enfants avait fondu en larmes à son dernier cours et avait refusé de lui en expliquer les raisons, impossible à consoler. Konan avait tenté de le calmer par toutes les manières, en vain, avant de le rendre avec soulagement à sa mère en fin d'heure.

\- C'est vrai qu'Eihi est particulièrement triste, ces derniers jours, approuva Sasori qui leur partagea le souvenir d'un accès de mélancolie qui avait eu lieu lors de l'atelier qu'il organisait.

\- Saï, c'est toi son référent, il me semble ? Tu as remarqué quelque chose de ton côté ?

\- Je l'ai eue en séance individuelle lundi après-midi et elle m'a effectivement raconté que c'était difficile actuellement. Ses parents se seraient disputés le week-end passé devant elle et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ils se seraient chacun reproché d'être responsable de son accident. Ça a été trop à supporter sur le coup, je pense. Je lui avais conseillé d'en parler avec Sakura quand elle la verrait et j'avais prévu d'appeler les parents si elle ne va pas mieux lundi prochain.

\- Elle m'en a touché un mot, confirma la jeune femme qui farfouillait dans son bloc-notes. Je l'ai vue mercredi, mais ça semblait déjà un peu oublié.

\- Il s'est peut-être repassé quelque chose entre temps.

\- Je la revois en privé après la pause de midi, intervint Saï qui mâchonnait pensivement le bout de son bic. On va en parler. C'est une petite particulièrement sensible, il suffit d'un événement anodin pour que ça en devienne rapidement toute une montagne. Si jamais...

\- Agis, lui conseilla Gai en réponse à sa question laissée en suspension. Que les parents aient du mal entre eux, d'accord, mais pas devant leur enfant de préférence. Pas sur ce genre de sujet, en tout cas. Tu es suffisamment diplomate pour faire passer ça délicatement.

\- A propos d'Eihi, justement, intervint Tenten qui s'essuyait la bouche après avoir englouti le dernier morceau de sa couque au chocolat. On avait l'habitude de la voir chaque jeudi soir en atelier familial avec son père et sa mère. Depuis un mois et demi plus ou moins il me semble, se remémora-t-elle en se tournant vers les éducateurs de l'équipe qui assuraient le projet à ses côtés pour obtenir confirmation, leur participation est devenue irrégulière, et on n'a plus jamais revu les parents ensemble.

\- J'ai demandé à Monsieur si tout allait bien la dernière fois qu'il est venu, l'appuya Saï en hochant la tête. Il s'est braqué en un coup, c'était impossible à cacher. Ça chipote peut-être depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'on ne le pense.

\- Et Eihi n'aurait rien dit avant, ce qui explique pourquoi elle craque autant cette semaine ? Ça pourrait se tenir.

\- Très bien. Que chacun d'entre vous qui aura une activité, un cours ou un entretien avec elle fasse particulièrement attention, décida Gai qui se pencha sur son carnet, imité par la majeure partie de son équipe. J'ajoute ça à l'ordre du jour de la prochaine réunion. Saï, si tu peux essayer de revenir sur le sujet avec elle, et tu tiens Sakura au courant avant sa prochaine séance psy. Euh... Par rapport aux parents, si tu en vois un ce soir à la sortie, tente peut-être le coup. Tu peux toujours leur proposer un rendez-vous avec Kakashi s'ils veulent avoir un endroit pour s'exprimer en présence d'une personne neutre. Plus rien à ajouter par rapport à cette demoiselle ? Non ? Bon, on attaque le programme. Alors, premier point problématique... Konohamaru, pour changer. On en avait déjà parlé la semaine dernière avec l'incident du poisson rouge dans les toilettes, cette fois, il a remis le couvert en cours de maths.

\- Oui, j'en ai déjà touché un mot à Tenten, s'exclama Hidan qui se redressa sur sa chaise. Il a décidé de s'amuser pendant la pause en collant toutes les calculettes qu'on a à leur boîtier. Avec de la colle forte. Donc impossible de rattraper sa connerie, le matériel est foutu.

Autour de lui, plusieurs soupirs retentirent et Lee nota maladroitement le nom du jeune concerné qu'il encadra du symbole _attention_. À côté de lui, Asuma s'amusa de sa prévention. Il releva les yeux sur la jeune éducatrice qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure en tapotant son bloc-note de son crayon, visiblement habituée à devoir supporter la lassitude de son équipe à l'encontre de l'un des enfants qu'elle suivait.

\- Tenten ? Tu as pu t'entretenir avec lui ?

\- Bien sûr. Il a expliqué énormément regretter son geste et être particulièrement déçu de ne plus pouvoir faire de trigonométrie en cours. Donc en gros, il est toujours aussi fier de lui, quoi.

\- Il nous fait une jolie crise d'adolescence, confirma Kurenai qui avait souvent eu affaire aux pitreries du garçon dans son cabinet. Plus on va réagir, plus il va continuer. Il cherche à accaparer notre attention, tout simplement. La seule chose qui l'empêche de commettre ses bêtises, c'est quand Tenten traîne un peu trop dans les parages à son goût. Sinon, rien ne l'arrête.

\- Elle ne peut pas le suivre non stop non plus, soupira Gai qui se prit la tête entre les mains. Il faut trouver quelque chose pour qu'il cesse. Ça fait huit réunions successives qu'on aborde son cas à chaque fois.

\- Pourquoi on n'organiserait pas un conseil de discipline, proposa innocemment Sakura.

Il y eut un concert de protestations autour de la table et ce fut Tenten qui prit intuitivement la défense de l'adolescent.

\- On va pas à chaque fois remettre un gosse dans le droit chemin en le menaçant, non plus. De toute façon, avec lui, ça sert à rien. Il se tiendra à carreaux pendant deux ou trois semaines avant de recommencer de plus belle.

\- Tu as une autre solution ? Parce qu'on n'a jamais été aussi laxistes que ça. Il en profite parce qu'il sait qu'il y aura toujours _quelqu'un_ en réunion pour le protéger.

\- Il est super chiant, ok, intervint Deidara qui ne supportait pas plus que sa collègue l'idée de laisser Konohamaru risquer l'expulsion. Mais regardez un peu, à part Gai, Tenten et Asuma, personne ici n'arrive à le gérer. On a essayé la sévérité, mais ça ne marche pas. Si on se montre indifférents à ses conneries, il finira peut-être par arrêter ?

\- Il a déjà du mal avec ça dans sa famille, marmonna Tenten qui refusait délibérément d'agir ainsi avec lui. Si on s'y met aussi, ça risque de faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

\- Ce fut Kakashi qui apporta la solution à leur problème. Gai et lui se chargeaient habituellement des références des patients en séjour rapide au centre – moins de deux mois, crut comprendre Lee – qui affluaient des hôpitaux de la ville chaque mois, ainsi que des relations avec la famille qui nécessitaient des entretiens de groupe répartis sur plusieurs séances. Ce suivi parallèle avait permis d'alléger le travail des éducateurs qui avaient déjà suffisamment à gérer, entre leurs propres référents, la gestion du quotidien et les ateliers d'expression et artistiques.

\- Pour le reste des enfants, Kakashi n'avait de fait de raison de les rencontrer qu'en cas de médiation familiale, de gestion de situations hors-normes ou encore, et bien moins sympathique, pour préparer un conseil de discipline. Or, si l'équipe décidait de lui donner le feux vert, il était prêt à s'entretenir une fois par semaine avec Konohamaru pour revenir sur ses frasques apparemment légendaires et lui faire prendre définitivement conscience des risques encourus à se comporter ainsi.

\- Tout le monde est donc définitivement d'accord avec ça ? Questionna une dernière fois Gai qui semblait plus que convaincu par la tournure des événements. Parfait. On va mettre ça en place dès lundi. Tenten, tu peux t'occuper d'annoncer la nouvelle à Konohamaru ? On va s'arranger pour que je te remplace durant ton atelier le temps que tu le prennes à part. Prends l'air le plus grave que tu pourras, il faut qu'il y croie. Kakashi, tu peux lui donner une plage de rendez-vous sur base de ses temps libres ? Kurenai, je ne te demande pas de nous dévoiler ce qu'il raconte en séance, juste de préciser pour la semaine prochaine si notre idée semble fonctionner ou non. Rien de plus, le reste relève du secret professionnel. On croise les doigts et on verra ce que ça donne.

Ce fut une première pour Lee qui découvrit l'envers de ce décor dans lequel il rêvait de se plonger depuis des années. Assis là, entouré par une horde de professionnels qui se creusaient les méninges pour parvenir à sortir des gamins de situations plus ou moins délicates, il avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir agir et se débarrasser de cette torpeur dans laquelle cette société faite de naïfs et d'égocentriques l'avait plongé. A mesure que les minutes défilaient et les débats avec elles, Lee prenait petit à petit conscience de l'ampleur de ses futures actions et des répercussions qu'elles auraient sur le quotidien des enfants avec lesquels il allait travailler. Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ne dépendrait que de lui, il en était persuadé.

* * *

\- Tenten !

La jeune femme se détourna de Temari pour apercevoir sur le trottoir d'en face son meilleur ami lui adresser de grands signes de la main, avant de traverser en courant pour la récupérer au creux de ses bras.

\- Tu m'as presque manquée, lui assura-t-il en la lâchant pour saluer Temari qui semblait plus éreintée que jamais. Et ben quoi, t'as pris vingt ans d'un coup sans me prévenir ?

\- Ah ah, toujours aussi drôle, Kiba. Il y a des gens qui ont un boulot crevant, ici.

\- C'est vrai que servir du café et du gâteau à longueur de journée, c'est super dur, renchérit-il avec un sourire narquois. En comparaison, sauver des vies, c'est comme se prélasser sur une plage à Hawaï.

\- Tu parles, à part aller récupérer des chatons dans les arbres, je suis sûre que tu passes ton temps à jouer aux cartes à la caserne.

\- Pas faux, rit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Tenten qui traînait à portée de main. Faudrait qu'il y ait plus d'incendies à Konoha, on s'emmerde à mourir pour le moment.

\- Non mais t'as pas honte ?

Tous trois se retournèrent vers une jeune femme resplendissante dans sa jupe crayon et son chemisier qui semblait coûter une fortune, perchée sur de vertigineux hauts talons, si fins que Temari se demanda s'il lui serait possible de poignarder quelqu'un avec. Sa chevelure rousse dégringolait sur ses épaules avec sensualité et elle relevait la tête avec élégance, le port altier. Derrière une monture luxueuse, les yeux fauves de Karin brillaient sous la faible lueur du réverbère en dessous duquel ils se tenaient. À ses côtés se tenait un beau garçon aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux dont la couleur oscillait étrangement entre le bleu céladon et le lilas. Il aurait presque pu passer pour l'un de ces hommes incroyablement charismatiques s'il n'y avait pas eu dans son maintien cette arrogance sauvage qui dérangeait atrocement – et que Kiba adorait.

\- Et qui voilà, la comtesse en personne ! Déjà prête à nous balancer tes leçons de morale à deux balles, chérie ?

\- Kiba, j'attendrai que tu mûrisses un bon coup avant d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'envie de tenir une réelle conversation avec toi. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras, mais il y a quelqu'un sous ton bras qui m'intéresse beaucoup plus que toi.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Tenten se laissa aller à l'étreinte de sa plus proche amie, abandonnant sans remords le garçon qui s'amusait déjà avec Suigetsu à reprendre pompeusement les propos de Karin le plus rapidement possible. Feignant l'indifférence totale, cette dernière tendit une main manucurée vers le dernier membre de leur trio féminin.

\- Tema, viens ici, lui ordonna-t-elle en claquant des doigts.

\- Tu m'as bien regardée ? Lui asséna-t-elle en guise de réponse, haussant un sourcil désobligeant.

\- Suffisamment pour savoir que je devrai t'accompagner à ton prochain shopping.

\- C'est tellement superficiel...

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur, lui déclara théâtralement Karin, étonnement d'excellente humeur en ce samedi soir.

\- Et Gaara, il est passé où ? S'ennuya Kiba qui venait de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Il avait réservé pour dix-neuf heures et venait de constater qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé l'heure de dix minutes. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait de son comportement revêche et insouciant, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était d'être en retard, encore plus lorsqu'il n'en n'était pas responsable. Une déformation du métier, lui assurait Tenten à chaque fois qu'elle le surprenait à se plaindre. Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Temari qui intercepta son regard.

\- Je flique pas mon frère vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. J'en sais rien, moi, d'où il peut bien être. T'as qu'à l'appeler, c'est aussi ton pote, je te signale.

\- L'emmerdement, c'est de famille chez les No Sabaku, grommela-t-il avant de se retourner en direction de la petite enseigne clignotante qui surplombait une façade rongée par le temps.

\- Berk, c'est quoi cet endroit, au juste ?

\- Cet endroit, Karin, c'est l'un des meilleurs restos grecs de toute la ville. Ferme les yeux et fais confiance à tes papilles.

\- Pour le coup je suis d'accord avec elle, intervint Suigetsu qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus enclin que la jeune femme à tenter l'expérience. Vous êtes sûrs que vous préférez pas retourner dans le centre ?

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre vous deux, soupira Temari qui s'avança avec détermination vers le lieu de leur rendez-vous. On va pas mourir là-dedans, non plus. Allez, on y va ! Gaara aura qu'à nous rejoindre quand il aura enfin décidé d'arriver.

\- Pourquoi on est amis avec des gens se contentant de si peu, déjà ? Marmonna Suigetsu à l'attention de la jolie rousse dont il attrapa la main pour suivre à contre cœur Tenten et Kiba qui s'engouffraient à leur tour dans l'établissement.

* * *

\- Écoute, je sais que c'est pas toujours évident avec papa à la maison. Mais tu ne peux pas... Fuir comme ça du jour au lendemain, ce n'est sûrement pas le genre d'attitude qui va le rendre plus sympathique.

\- Je veux pas fuir, s'indigna Hanabi qui se redressa dans le fauteuil du patio. Je voudrais juste venir te voir ! Pourquoi on doit en faire toute une histoire alors que toi t'as couru à cinq milles kilomètres d'ici dès que t'as pu ?

L'espace d'une seconde, elle hésita à ajouter que des enfants Hyuga, ç'avait toujours été Hinata qui avait tourné le dos aux responsabilités qui lui incombaient, les délaissant sans grands remords à leur cousin qui aurait pourtant pu vivre une vie bien plus douce si elle n'avait pas été aussi égoïste. Mais Neji ne s'était jamais plaint devant elles et avait cherché à les protéger de la brusquerie de leur père qui plaçait le moindre espoir en lui et quémandait toujours plus d'efforts, jamais rassasié.

Elle entendit sa grande sœur soupirer à l'autre bout du fil et l'imagina chercher les mots pour lui faire comprendre ce que la jeune fille avait pourtant parfaitement saisi à la réticence qui teintait sa voix. Pourquoi prononcer un simple « non » lui demandait donc tant d'efforts ? Hinata, si douce aux yeux des autres, lui semblait à l'instant plus hypocrite que jamais. En onze ans, elle n'avait toujours pas compris que sa cadette préférait nettement les réponses concises et tranchantes aux manières ridicules que leur clan se targuait de leur avoir inculqué. Question de bonne éducation, disait-on. Cette comédie ridicule, son père la défendait tant bien que mal en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une façon de se présenter au monde et qui facilitait bien des choses. _Des choses d'adultes,_ avait-il rétorqué pour couper court à ses interrogations lorsqu'elle avait cherché à satisfaire sa curiosité _._ Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour catégoriser ces grandes personnes qui s'activaient autour d'elle de menteuses invétérées. À l'exception de Neji, bien évidemment.

\- C'est quand même pas compliqué d'organiser ça, tenta-t-elle encore en désespoir de cause. On achète un billet d'avion et voilà! Le centre sera bientôt fermé pour une semaine, ça pourrait être sympa ! Allez Hina, dis oui !

\- Écoute... Ça reste difficile à organiser quand même. Les vacances ne tombent pas en même temps ici, j'aurai sûrement des cours et je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule pendant des journées entières à l'appartement, dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas.

La vexation l'emporta sur la déception lorsqu'elle comprit que sa sœur n'avait certainement pas l'intention de mettre sa vie entre parenthèses le temps de la recevoir. Ce bonheur simple qu'elles avaient construit ensemble, plus jeunes, lui semblait disparaître davantage à chaque coup de fil. Hinata découvrait un monde sans eux et en dégustait les moindres plaisirs, la laissant désormais seule avec leur père et sa maladresse constante face à cette enfant aveugle avec laquelle il ne savait plus comment se comporter.

\- On a qu'à déplacer ça quand tu as du temps. On trouvera bien un moment !

\- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, on ferait quoi, Hanabi ? À Konoha il y a des médecins qui te connaissent, qui savent quoi faire en cas d'urgence. Et si tu avais une réaction dans l'avion ? C'est sept heures de vol ! Tu ferais ça toute seule, à ton âge ?

\- Ça va, je suis pas en phase terminale non plus, juste aveugle, cracha-t-elle en proie à une rancœur sourde à tout contre-argument. Et je demanderai à Neji de venir avec moi. Ça nous fera du bien à tous les trois. Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler, je suis sûre que tu sauras le convaincre.

\- Et papa ?

\- Quoi, papa ? Il a rien à voir dans tout ça.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça Hanabi, rit doucement Hinata qui semblait ne plus en pouvoir de négocier un refus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer franchement. Tu es mineure et il faut son accord pour te laisser voyager sans lui, même si Neji t'accompagne. De toute façon, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'accueillir ici sans qu'il ai dit oui. La décision lui revient. Si tu veux venir, tu vois ça avec lui. Il n'aura qu'à m'appeler pour qu'on s'arrange sur les détails.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Hanabi, je dois y aller, la coupa-t-elle alors qu'un klaxon et des rires résonnaient derrière elle. On en reparlera. Je t'embrasse.

\- Moi aussi...

Mais Hinata avait raccroché sans perdre de temps et seul le silence eut vent de la déception qui avait teinté ses propos. Voir sa sœur s'éloigner d'elle lacérait son cœur qui pulsait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et elle prenait conscience que ses aînés grandiraient dans un monde différent de celui auquel elle était destinée, handicapée par sa cécité qui lui enlevait des rêves qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour imaginer. Des portes se fermaient tout autour d'elle et elle se rendait compte qu'elle serait bientôt emprisonnée dans une salle close, sans échappée possible vers une vie indépendante, totalement à elle. Ulcérée par ce futur qu'elle entrevoyait un peu plus chaque jour, elle jeta brutalement son téléphone au sol. Un glissement feutré dans le silence qui accompagna son accès de rage lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer sous le patio.

\- Va-t-en ! Lança-t-elle, fébrile.

Elle se fichait éperdument d'avoir rembarré l'un des employés de la maison et espéra secrètement que ce soit à l'encontre de son père qu'elle ai laissé s'exprimer sa colère. Le pousser dans ses retranchements et subir ses remontrances lui importait peu face à la satisfaction qu'elle en retirerait pour avoir osé faire face à cet homme qui décidait pour elle depuis toujours et qu'elle supportait de moins en moins.

\- Je voulais te proposer d'aller manger un dessert ensemble, mais si ça te dérange tellement...

\- Neji ?!

Elle l'entendit rire doucement dans son dos, tout proche d'elle, et Hanabi se redressa en se rattrapant au bras du fauteuil pour le laisser l'attirer dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle fut immédiatement emportée dans cet univers délicat et simple qui le définissait à merveille. Particulièrement proches l'un de l'autre, ils avaient longtemps formé un duo solidaire avant que Neji ne déménage pour fuir son oncle qui refusait de le laisser s'envoler vers des paysages plus verdoyants. Mais à l'inverse d'Hinata qui n'avait de cesse de s'éloigner de sa famille, son cousin n'avait jamais oublié de veiller sur Hanabi. Elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante et le laissait franchir les limites d'un monde secret qui nouait leur complicité.

\- Alors, on y va ? Lui proposa-t-il en la relâchant.

Elle lui adressa un sourire éclatant et il fondit devant ces dents trop petites qui lui rendaient son âge et son innocence volés par les événements passés.

\- Seulement si je peux aller à l'avant ! Tenten, elle me laisse toujours me mettre là, argumenta-t-elle pompeusement, fière d'avoir réussi à obtenir de quelqu'un ce que Neji avait souvent refusé par souci de sécurité.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tenten, mon éducatrice au centre, soupira-t-elle en se désolant de son ignorance. Tu retiens jamais ce que je te raconte en fait.

\- Je m'en fiche de ce qu'elle t'autorise à faire, lança-t-il sur le ton de quelqu'un qui ne s'en fichait pas du tout. C'est ma voiture, tu suis mes règles. Ou pas de glace.

Il retint le prénom de cette femme qui semblait avoir un peu trop oublié les précautions à prendre sur la route en présence d'un enfant et décida de le rappeler sévèrement la prochaine fois qu'il devrait se rendre au sein de l'institution. Il ne laisserait certainement pas sa jeune cousine entre les mains d'incapables irresponsables.

* * *

\- C'est super bon ! S'exclama Suigetsu qui en était déjà à sa deuxième brochette alors qu'on venait à peine de le servir.

\- Ravi de voir que ça te plaît, ronchonna Gaara qui contemplait d'un œil sévère les serveurs déambuler entre les tables.

L'espace devant lui resté définitivement vide alors que ses amis entamaient leur entrée avec enthousiasme achevait de le rendre d'humeur plus exécrable encore que ce qu'il n'était déjà en arrivant, noyé sous les sarcasmes insupportables de Kiba et Suigetsu qui s'en étaient donné à cœur joie à l'instant où ils l'avaient aperçu.

\- Fallait arriver à l'heure et commander en même temps que tout le monde, répliqua tranquillement sa sœur qui déchiffrait les étiquettes posées devant chaque sauce sans parvenir à porter son choix sur l'une d'entre elles.

\- Je pouvais pas quitter un cours en plein milieu d'un exercice pratique, grommela-t-il pour la troisième fois en un quart d'heure.

\- Quel genre de prof retient ses élèves en otage un samedi soir, franchement ?

\- Tu pourrais même élargir ta question, s'emballa Suigetsu en se retournant vers Kiba. Quel genre d'école organise des cours pendant le week-end ?

\- Techniquement, c'est parfaitement autorisé par la législation, intervint Karin qui achevait de trier les ingrédients de sa salade composée. D'ailleurs, on a déjà eu des cours le samedi, nous aussi.

\- Hein ? Et pourquoi j'étais pas au courant de ça ?

\- Parce que ça te donnait un prétexte en or pour sécher, renchérit-elle à l'attention de son copain en levant les yeux au ciel.

Gaara avisa son plat et envia les morceaux de poulet délicieusement dorés qu'elle s'attelait pourtant à repousser dans un coin de son assiette. Il se retint d'y plonger sa fourchette, se rappelant de justesse qu'il s'agissait de Karin et qu'il tenait encore trop à la vie pour la voir se terminer douloureusement dans un restaurant poussiéreux dont le service faisait cruellement défaut. Devant lui, Tenten écoutait d'une oreille distraite un quelconque récit farfelu et clairement inventé de toutes pièces par Kiba, le nez plongé dans ses chaussons à la feta dont l'odeur torturait ses sens.

\- Gaara ? C'était quoi exactement ton cours ? L'interrogea-t-elle quand elle décida que le jeune homme et son vaillant saut à travers une fenêtre d'un cinquième étage en proie aux flammes, les bras chargés par deux gamins inconscients, ne l'intéressait définitivement plus.

\- On s'entraînait aux piqûres et aux injections.

\- Vous vous torturez entre vous ? S'amusa Suigetsu qui tentait d'imaginer le garçon les poursuivre, armé de seringues.

\- Bien sûr que non, lui répliqua Gaara qui ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie. On s'exerce avec des oranges.

\- Vous piquez des oranges ? Le reprit-elle, incrédule.

\- La peau de l'homme et celle de l'orange ont pratiquement la même épaisseur, lui expliqua-t-il, ravi de pouvoir faire l'étalage de son suivi assidu de ses cours d'infirmier. Du coup, on nous prépare à la sensation et à la résistance avant de nous lâcher en stage. C'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air.

\- Pfff, elles devaient pas avoir la pêche, railla Kiba qui se rengorgea lorsque Suigetsu et Tenten explosèrent de rire à ses côtés.

\- T'es vraiment débile !

Indifférente aux taquineries auxquelles était victime son frère, Temari s'acharnait sur sa viande avec une concentration telle que Karin avait la désagréable sensation de parler dans le vide.

\- Mais sincèrement Tema, pourquoi tu refuses de reprendre les études ? T'es plus du tout dans la même situation qu'il y a sept ans. Tu comptes vraiment passer le reste de ta vie à servir des gens qui se fichent de ta tête ? T'as quand même plus d'ambition que ça, s'inquiéta-t-elle en ignorant superbement le regard noir que lui adressait le serveur par-dessus le plat de Gaara qui s'armait précipitamment de ses couverts.

Temari leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de prétention. Que Karin remette en question les choix personnels de ses amis était pourtant loin d'être nouveau. Elle ne jurait que par l'excellence et jugeait le mérite d'une profession au nombre d'années passées derrière les bancs d'une université. Elle avait tenu un discours semblable à Tenten et à son désintérêt pour un quelconque master jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne l'envoie sur les roses le soir de sa proclamation. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Kiba n'avait eu de cesse de pousser Temari à faire de même, lui assurant qu'elle ne la lâcherait qu'une fois définitivement remise en place.

Étudiants en dernière année de droit, Karin et Suigetsu étaient promis à de prestigieux cabinets d'avocats et brillaient chaque année un peu plus de par leur diplomatie, leur fermeté et leur confiance en eux. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, estimaient leurs amis, lassés des réflexions hautaines auxquelles ils avaient régulièrement droit de la part de la jeune femme qui se désolait de les voir se contenter de si peu.

\- Hé ho, Temari, je te parle ! S'indigna la jolie rousse qui claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention. Mon dieu, ce travail te fatigue tellement que t'arrives plus à suivre une conversation ?

 _\- Ce_ travail me convient parfaitement, mais merci pour tes conseils avisés. Quand je voudrai une augmentation, je te demanderai ton avis, mais pas avant, compris ?

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! Allez, assurer ton avenir ne t'intéresse pas ? Et si jamais ton patron mettait la clé sous la porte, tu ferais quoi ? Tu n'as aucune sécurité, un jour ça va te tomber dessus et tu ne sauras pas quoi faire à la place.

\- Choji ne fermera pas, gronda-t-elle en reposant ses couverts avec vigueur, et même si ça devait arriver, je ferais comme tout le monde, j'irais au chômage pour pas me retrouver sans rien et je passerais mes journées à chercher un poste de serveuse ailleurs.

Karin ouvrit la bouche pour déblatérer sur les nouvelles politiques sociales que leur gouvernement menaçait de mettre en place quand Tenten fit irruption dans leur discussion houleuse, avertie par le mordant de ses amies.

\- Karin, sérieusement, t'en as pas marre de vouloir gérer la vie des gens à leur place ? Si on veut changer de vocation, on est parfaitement capables de nous en rendre compte tout seuls. De toute façon, t'es pas en position de lui donner des leçons.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, rétorqua la jeune femme en repoussant son assiette.

\- Commence déjà par être diplômée et obtenir un job, on verra après ce que tu en diras.

La réplique cinglante de sa meilleure amie et désagréablement criante de vérité lui parvint comme une atteinte à ses capacités pourtant incroyablement plus prometteuses que celles de l'ensemble des élèves de sa promotion. Tout le monde s'accordait à le dire.

\- Ça ne sera certainement pas un souci. Chaque année des recruteurs sont envoyés dans les universités du pays pour faire un repérage. Suigetsu et moi, on sera dans le lot. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Avoir une place, c'est juste une formalité dans notre fac.

\- Redescends sur terre quand même, intervint tranquillement son petit-ami qui sirotait son verre de vin. On est beaucoup plus nombreux dans notre promotion que ce que ça n'a jamais été. Des bons orateurs et des intellos, en droit, il y en aura toujours à la pelle. Prends Sasuke, par exemple. Il suffit qu'il ouvre la bouche pour que les profs se jettent à ses pieds.

\- C'est qui, celui-là ? Le questionna Gaara dont le nom lui semblait vaguement familier.

\- Un des fils Uchiwa. Aussi sûr de lui que Madame ici présente.

\- Sasuke aura d'excellentes propositions parce qu'il est talentueux. C'est comme ça chez nous, on est doué ou on ne l'est pas.

\- Et la valeur du travail, t'en fais quoi ? S'indigna Tenten qui n'en pouvait plus d'assister à un tel étalage de superficialité qui lui semblait si bien caractériser cette sphère glaciale dans laquelle ses deux amis se destinaient à évoluer.

\- Un simple accessoire pour améliorer tes capacités, lui expliqua Karin qui balança son scandale d'un revers de la main.

\- Tellement accessoire que tu passes toutes tes soirées à revoir tes cours, ricana Suigetsu qui fit fi du regard noir qu'elle lui adressa.

Resté étonnamment silencieux, Kiba contempla l'échange d'un œil vif, amusé par les faux-semblants que Karin s'évertuait à tenter de leur faire avaler. Tous savaient ici à quel point elle méritait sa réussite acquise grâce à son acharnement studieux. Mais Karin restait elle-même, une jeune femme soumise comme tout un chacun aux appréciations du monde extérieur, si critique et exigeant et auquel elle tentait tant bien que mal de se conformer. Mais ils ne faisaient pas partie de ce _tout le monde_ qu'elle voulait séduire par-dessus tout. Ils étaient ses amis et aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'était pas à ses amis que l'on avait à prouver sa valeur. Qu'elle pense devoir leur rendre des comptes et leur mentir quant à celle qu'elle était le désolait. Presque _._

\- Je vois pas en quoi c'est grave de bosser pour réussir tes examens. On s'en fout nous, tant que t'es diplômée, argua Tenten qui disait tout haut ce que Kiba pensait tout bas.

\- Vous avez un fameux problème, à toujours en revenir à moi alors que j'étais occupée avec le cas Temari, se défendit-t-elle quant elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait définitivement pas le dernier mot ce soir.

\- Le cas Temari se passera volontiers de tes réflexions, marmonna la jeune femme en question.

\- Mais quelle grossièreté !

Lassé de cette dispute digne d'enfants de primaire auquel il assistait, Kiba se retourna vers Tenten qui les observait, totalement désappointée.

\- T'as des nouvelles de ta mère ?

\- Devine ce qu'elle compte faire, lui répondit-elle avec malice en abandonnant là la joute verbale – et Kiba se douta qu'il allait aimer la suite.

\- Aller planter du cacao en Antarctique?

\- Pire ! Tu te souviens de son nouveau gars, _Aurelio_? Le questionna-t-elle en faisant rouler le prénom sous sa langue.

\- L'italien qui l'a draguée à Venise ? Elle est toujours avec lui ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Faut croire qu'ils se sont trouvés, tous les deux. Hé bien, figure-toi qu'il est le chanceux héritier d'un oncle qui avait un domaine près de Naples. Résultat des courses, ils comptent ouvrir une maison d'hôtes là-bas. Et haut de gamme, attention.

Il éclata de rire devant l'annonce d'un projet d'une telle ampleur, qu'il aurait pourtant trouvé plus qu'intéressant s'il n'avait pas s'agit d'une nouvelle idée saugrenue de la mère de son amie. C'était une femme qu'il avait toujours adorée, séduit par son dynamisme et ses ambitions étranges qui l'avaient ballottée d'un pays à un autre. C'était son rêve d'époque d'ouvrir un restaurant végétalien qui l'avait amenée à s'échouer à Konoha, entraînant dans son sillage sa fille alors tout juste adolescente, forcée de quitter son pays d'adoption par le départ en mission humanitaire d'un père autrement plus responsable.

Kiba se souvenait encore de ces soirées passées devant des films d'horreur que ses parents lui interdisaient de regarder et qu'il emportait clandestinement chez Tenten, accueilli à bras ouverts par sa mère qui s'empressait de préparer le pop-corn et leur intimait de se taire durant les scènes les plus atroces. Il avait aimé ces discussions au clair de lune, perchés sur le toit de leur maison jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reçoivent des rouleaux de papier toilette en pleine face pour leur indiquer qu'il était temps d'aller dormir, ou encore les batailles d'oreillers dans la chambre de la jeune fille avant qu'Emily Weiss ne vienne les asperger de farine en hurlant de rire. Le temps d'une année passée avec ce duo féminin hors-normes, il avait découvert un monde déluré qui s'opposait aux conventions strictes dans lesquelles il avait grandi. Bien qu'ô combien plus terre à terre que sa mère, Tenten avait conservé de cette éducation farfelue cette indifférence aux opinions de l'extérieur et cette honnêteté dérangeante qui l'embarquait souvent dans des situations délicates.

\- Et ton père, il en dit quoi ?

\- Tu connais papa. Il n'a rien osé me dire directement mais il est sûrement contre. Enfin bon, ça ne l'a pas empêché de lui verser de l'argent pour l'encourager. On le refera pas.

\- C'est dingue quand même, intervint Gaara qui les écoutait à l'autre bout de la table. De voir qu'ils sont toujours aussi proches et solidaires alors qu'ils sont divorcés.

\- Bah, mes parents sont spéciaux, répliqua Tenten avec mélancolie. Ils s'adorent toujours autant qu'au premier jour. C'est juste qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes rêves et qu'une vie de famille était du coup devenue impossible. Ils n'avaient pas de raison de se détester juste pour ça. C'est cool de voir la vie comme ça !

\- Ils ont préféré aller chercher un gosse pour fêter le divorce en grandes pompes, s'amusa Kiba qui n'en n'était jamais totalement revenu du passé décalé de la jeune femme.

\- C'était le seul souhait qu'ils avaient en commun. Et comme en faire un, ça relève plus de la chance, ils ont préféré adopter. Ça se tient comme raisonnement, l'air de rien. Arrête Kiba, s'amusa-t-elle à l'attention de son ami qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle. C'est peut-être la décision la plus normale qu'ils aient prise.

\- Ouais, sans doute. Ce qui est incompréhensible, c'est qu'ils t'aient choisie toi. Sans compter le prénom. Je suis sûr qu'ils avaient fumé juste avant, c'est pas possible autrement.

\- T'es vraiment un salaud, rit-elle avant de lui asséner une claque sur le bras. En tout cas, si pour une fois l'idée de ma mère se concrétise en Italie, on sera officiellement ses premiers clients. Elle parlait déjà de nous faire une réduction.

 _\- Farniente_ en Italie ? Je suis pour, s'exclama Karin qui s'était invitée dans la conversation à l'instant où elle avait entendu les mots _Italie_ et _réduction_ associés ensemble.

 _\- Belle donne, sì._

\- Mais tu penses vraiment qu'à ça...

* * *

Chapitre fini !

C'est jusqu'à présent le plus long que j'ai fais, et encore, je n'y ai pas placé tout ce que je voulais. Je crois que la partie qui m'aura donné le plus de fil à retordre dans ce chapitre, c'est celle de Lee. Peut-être parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnages à introduire en un coup.

À bientôt pour la quatrième partie de cette fiction, et une fois encore, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

LuuMineusement : ça m'a fait plaisir que tu remarques ce détail, parce qu'effectivement j'essaye de bien cerner moi-même mes personnages avant chaque chapitre, j'ai toujours eu peur de rater cette étape-là, d'ailleurs. Aha, ravie que Tenten te plaise (j'espère que ça a encore été le cas dans ce chapitre!). Justement on vient de découvrir à demi-mots quelques infos clés sur elle... Je sais pas, je me la suis jamais imaginée aussi cruche que ce que le manga donne l'impression, au contraire, elle a l'air assez décalée pour pas mal de choses :) Et Temari ? On la voit pas mal ici, j'espère que tu auras été servie à ce niveau-là ! Un grand merci pour ton soutien, ça fait chaud au cœur !

: merci à toi, surtout ! J'espère que la suite de cette fiction ne te décevra pas. Côté personnages, tu auras pas mal de choix ici ;)

Aoheili : alors là, c'est un magnifique compliment que tu m'as fait... merci beaucoup ! J'espère arriver à garder ton intérêt encore longtemps alors ! J'aime bien les UA moi, justement parce qu'on peut plus facilement s'approprier l'univers et en faire ce qu'on veut, maintenant, c'est vrai qu'il faut aller l'inventer et que ça tienne la route. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que la suite de la trame Temari te donnera des idées ;) encore merci !


	4. Ambition

**IV. Ambition**

Bien le bonjour !

Ho la la... Est-ce que j'ose encore m'excuser du « retard » que j'ai mis pour vous pondre le quatrième chapitre ? Presque un an, record ! J'ai laissé cette fic à l'abandon, avec la dernière années d'études, les stages, le mémoire etc. Et puis un jour je m'ennuyais, j'ai farfouillé dans mes dossiers et je suis retombée sur cette histoire. Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès des personnes qui me suivaient (si elles sont encore là depuis tout ce temps). J'espère que vous allez bien !

Je fais mon retour avec ce quatrième chapitre, donc, pour la peine assez long. Je vous conseille _Toxic_ de _Yael Nahim_ et _Seven nation army_ de _Zella Day_ comme playlist de lecture.

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Le goût âpre de sa boisson lui tira une grimace déçue et Sasuke avisa face à lui la poubelle du parc pour y abandonner cette merde qu'il venait de payer quatre euros. Depuis des semaines, Naruto ne jurait plus que par Starbucks qui s'implantait dans tous les recoins de la planète. Il le voyait se lever aux aurores pour se saisir de l'un de ses nouveaux mugs griffés du logo et l'observait s'endormir le soir dans ce T-shirt trop grand aux couleurs de la multinationale, et passait littéralement ses journées dans cet amas d'escroqueries qui lui coûtait les yeux de la tête.

Lassé de ses assauts répétés à chaque fois qu'ils passaient devant l'un des points de vente du centre ville et se sentant responsable de leur dispute fraîche de la veille qui les avait encore un peu plus déchirés, Sasuke s'était laissé aller à ses remords et avait pour la première fois franchi la porte de l'enseigne, à moitié tenté par ce stupide nom de boisson à peine pompeux, Jellymachin chose. Dieu que c'était dégueulasse.

Il repensa aux reproches que Naruto lui avait assenés quelques heures plus tôt à peine, aux menaces qu'il lui ressassait colère après colère, pleurs après pleurs, le rendant coupable de ses inquiétudes et des mensonges qu'il avait toujours eu à servir à ses proches jour après jour par amour pour lui, disait-il.

Sasuke avait toujours été un vrai connard. À la question « comment vous définiriez-vous ? » qu'on leur sortait lors de ces stupides séminaires auxquels il avait été forcé d'assister, il avait toujours répondu la même chose. Un emmerdeur de première qui passe son temps à foutre en l'air la vie des autres. Au cours de sa première année de droit, il avait alors été contacté en catastrophe par le service social de son université qui s'était empressé de le refourguer au premier psy disponible. Il n'avait pipé mot tout du long de la séance et quant était venu le moment de planifier un nouveau rendez-vous, il avait simplement répondu qu'en tant que futur avocat, faire chier son monde et mettre le bordel où qu'il aille était un atout crucial dont il n'était pas peu fier. Une manière détournée de dire que tout allait bien et qu'on le laisse en paix dans son coin. Non content de voir sa stratégie fonctionner, il avait en bonus gagné la réputation d'être un arrogant fils à papa et on ne lui parlait en auditoire que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire. Seuls quelques téméraires qu'il trouvait suffisamment étranges que pour supporter leur présence osaient encore aujourd'hui s'aventurer à s'asseoir à ses côtés en cours et lui proposer poliment de les rejoindre sur le temps de midi.

Mais il n'était pas venu en fac de droit pour se faire des amis et se foutait royalement des rumeurs qui pouvaient bien le concerner. Personne n'était d'ailleurs jamais venu vérifier de près s'il avait effectivement la cicatrice d'un ancien coup fait à la ceinture qui lui avait atrocement déchiré la moitié de la nuque ou encore s'il s'était bel et bien fait tatouer _Fuck you all_ sur le poignet. Quelques abrutis avaient tenté d'obtenir des réponses à la source même en l'apostrophant directement entre deux cours, fiers de ce qu'ils estimaient être du courage alors qu'ils ne faisaient jamais en réalité que s'adresser à un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans qui portait un nom de famille trop souvent cité dans les médias que pour réussir à passer inaperçu.

À petite rumeur numéro une, il s'amusait alors à répliquer que non, il n'avait jamais été battu. Du moins, pas au niveau de la nuque. Et quand le froid polaire qui accompagnait ses propos ne suffisait pas à leur faire faire demi-tour, il ajoutait en réponse à petite rumeur numéro deux qu'il avait bien un tatouage _Fuck you all_ , qu'il était gravé en gros et gras sur son front et que s'ils ne parvenaient pas à le voir, en prévention, il s'était aussi fait tatouer le numéro de l'opticien de sa famille sur le ventre, qu'il serait absolument ravi de partager avec eux.

Il ne savait pas depuis quand il avait décidé d'abandonner l'idée de s'intégrer à cette masse d'étudiants si diversifiés et qu'il voyait pourtant comme des automates drogués aux mensonges de leur société et passionnés par des détails ridicules qui les détournaient des valeurs simples de la vie. Parce que contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Sasuke ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ces artifices matériels et n'en voyait d'utilité que la possibilité de s'évader loin de tout ce qui l'emmerdait. Naruto avait toujours été son exact opposé, et s'il avait eu à le classer, il l'aurait sans aucun doute défini comme faisant partie de cette masse à laquelle appartenaient les élèves de son auditoire.

Ç'avait été lui qui l'avait gardé en contact avec le monde extérieur, parce que Sasuke y tenait trop et qu'il avait depuis longtemps accepté l'idée que ce soit lui, le type anormal et parano qui voit le complot où qu'il aille. Même Neji ne s'infligeait pas tant de peine et semblait s'être acclimaté avec le mode de vie de l'homme moderne – ô ironie – sans trop y opposer de résistance.

Pourquoi Naruto et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Il se posait fréquemment la question au lendemain de leurs prises de bec, quand il faisait inlassablement la liste de leurs points communs – peu nombreux à son goût – et de leurs différences – qui faisaient légion au quotidien. Il n'y avait pourtant jamais trouvé de réponse satisfaisante et cherchait à recoller les morceaux sans avoir réussi à mettre le doigt sur ce mystère. Pour son copain, tout semblait tellement plus évident et il mettait le secret de leur relation sur le dos de Sasuke qui n'entrevoyait pas de futur pour leur couple.

S'il savait à quel point il se trompait. Oser répondre à la séduction de Naruto avait été une avancée considérable pour le garçon taciturne et fuyant qu'il était. C'était une part de lui qu'il assumait, celle de se confronter à ses sentiments et de les accepter sans chercher à les faire taire. Mais au contraire du jeune homme qui était persuadé qu'ils ne seraient stables qu'une fois reconnus ensemble aux yeux du monde, Sasuke craignait que la rigueur et la brusquerie de la réalité ne les rattrape et entache pas à pas ce cocon douillet qui leur appartenait. Lui, il voyait devant eux grandir la menace de la _vraie vie_ , celle dans laquelle une opinion n'est jamais seule et où la tolérance n'est qu'une fade rêverie. Là où Naruto s'extasiait joyeusement, Sasuke apercevait ces coins d'ombre dans lesquels se terrent des dangers inconnus. Il préférait nettement continuer à vivre dans le mensonge, parce qu'ils avaient ainsi tout le loisir de s'inventer un univers bien à eux, ensoleillé et rassurant.

\- Alors ça ! Ce serait pas Sasuke Uchiwa par hasard ?

Il redressa la tête et croisa le regard flamboyant de Karin qui hâtait le pas dans sa direction, en équilibre précaire dans ses bottes à talon qui claquaient sur les dénivelés pavés du parc.

Karin, ou l'archétype de la fille bouffée jusqu'aux ongles par ce besoin de reconnaissance qu'on décèle sans peine passées les quinze minutes de conversation. Elle était belle à en crever et se servait de ses atouts physiques pour recueillir l'attention qu'elle semblait ne jamais avoir en suffisance. C'était la femme qui se veut fatale et qui préfère avoir trop de tout à la place de cette austère solitude qu'il adorait. Nul doute qu'elle faisait partie de ces gens qui, se retrouvant seuls face à eux-mêmes le soir, ne peuvent assumer la moitié de leurs actes, parce qu'ils n'y trouvent de sens que dans l'approbation des autres. Et dès le matin, ça se pavanait avec suffisance pour faire taire ces petites voix vicieuses et criantes de vérité qu'ils ne voulaient pas écouter.

Pourtant, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Sasuke l'appréciait. S'il pensait ce qu'il voulait de Karin et de ses manies agaçantes, il devait lui reconnaître cette capacité devenue rare à prendre du recul et à repérer les incohérences qui façonnent leur vie pour mieux les mettre sous le nez des plus naïfs. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il avait toujours vu une femme indépendante et sûre d'elle qui se prédestinait à une carrière de rêve – et il ne doutait pas qu'elle perce plus que tout autre étudiant de leur promotion. Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il pouvait lui souhaiter de mieux, parce que Karin semblait reposer sur ce pilier solide que sont ses ambitions et il n'aimerait pas voir le chaos engendré par sa chute. C'était une reine qui dominait tant qu'elle avait assez de matière pour continuer d'édifier son empire.

\- T'es au courant qu'on a cours dans vingt minutes ?

Il s'amusa de ces mots ô combien familiers qu'elle répétait à longueur d'années et il était rare de ne pas l'entendre les ressasser avec sévérité quelque part dans les couloirs à l'attention d'un pauvre abruti prêt à sécher pour mieux profiter – de quoi, franchement ?

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

Elle éclata brièvement de rire, comme si sa question n'avait aucune légitimité.

\- On va avoir notre premier entraînement au jury final. Tous les sécheurs seront sûrement là, eux aussi. Pour une fois qu'on verra leur tête, autant en profiter. Allez, viens !

Il grogna en guise de réponse et se renfrogna contre le bois du banc. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'éviter les cours il n'avait rien de bien intéressant à faire à part copier au mot les discours éloquents de professeurs égocentriques. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se serait volontiers laissé aller à ses désirs et rejoint son appartement pour y traîner le restant de sa journée. Il y serait d'ailleurs resté si Naruto ne l'avait pas vertement foutu dehors parce que Sasuke avait eu l'arrogance de refuser de s'excuser pour leur accroche de la veille. Ah, les hommes...

Il tressauta quant il sentit les doigts de Karin se refermer sur sa main et il lui jeta un regard incertain avant de sentir sa prise sur le gobelet en carton qu'il tenait toujours. Il l'observa goûter sa boisson et esquissa une mimique amusée quant il la découvrit émerveillée par les arômes chimiques et toxiques au possible.

\- C'est leur nouvelle recette ! Mon Dieu que c'est bon !

\- Faut de tout pour faire un monde...

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Garde-le, j'en veux plus.

\- Arrête de tirer la tête en permanence. Et grouille-toi, je tiens pas à arriver en retard.

* * *

Ce fut seulement quand ils arrivèrent devant les façades de la fac de droit que Sasuke se rendit compte que son téléphone s'égosillait depuis trente secondes dans le fin fond de la poche de son jean. Se détachant d'un geste sec du bras que Karin avait passé à son coude, il consulta l'écran avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Je dois prendre cet appel, c'est important. Tu peux couvrir mon retard ?

\- Que ne ferais-je pas pour ta petite gueule d'ange, hein ?

Il lui adressa un sourire d'usage en se demandant à peine si elle avait compris que le cœur n'était pas aux plaisanteries de gamines, et se détourna pour décrocher à l'abri des regards.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On ne répond pas _qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ aux gens, Sasuke. Et encore moins sur ce ton.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel face à la salutation toute aussi peu courtoise de son père.

\- J'ai essayé de t'appeler trois fois déjà. À quoi ça sert de te payer un téléphone si tu ne réponds même pas quand on t'appelle ?

Et les reproches. Encore et toujours.

\- J'ai cours dans cinq minutes, j'ai pas le temps. Il se passe quoi ?

À l'autre bout du fil, Fugaku Uchiwa soupira de consternation.

\- Ça fait bien une semaine que tu n'as plus donné de nouvelles et tu me réponds encore ainsi ? Et ta mère qui te défendait ce matin... Bref, puisque apparemment tu as toujours mieux à faire, je t'informerai simplement que tu es attendu ce samedi soir à la soirée organisée par le clan Hyuga. Costume et allure un minimum correcte exigés. J'enverrai ton frère te chercher pour dix-neuf heures.

\- Et je suis obligé, je suppose ? Le questionna-t-il en râlant déjà quand il pensait à son samedi soir passé entre amis sur lequel il allait devoir faire une croix.

\- Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant. C'est ta responsabilité de défendre l'image de ta famille. Et tu viendras accompagné. À ton âge, il serait plus que temps de te trouver quelqu'un.

* * *

Lee se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises colorées dans la petite cuisine du centre, éreinté par la soirée de la veille qu'il avait passée avec Neji, Shikamaru et Naruto dans un bar tout à fait charmant à quelques mètres seulement de leur appartement. L'ambiance légère et joviale l'avait piégé et il avait été surpris par l'heure tardive quand il avait consulté son téléphone. Abandonnant là leurs amis encore aux études qui n'étaient pas pressés de retrouver leur lit – et leurs professeurs du lendemain par la même occasion – Shikamaru et lui avaient rejoint en hâte leur cocon douillet pour y récupérer quelques heures de sommeil avant de partir travailler. À peine réveillé par une alarme qu'il avait découvert avec aberration réglée bien trop tard, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de piquer plusieurs sprints entre le hall et l'entrée du métro, depuis le haut des escalators jusqu'au premier wagon dans lequel il avait sauter à l'instant où les portes se refermaient et, après avoir fameusement râlé à cause d'un problème technique, de son arrêt jusqu'au centre.

Il était arrivé devant la bâtisse en même temps que deux garçons qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans son bureau en début de semaine et avait été chaleureusement salué par des parents impatients de constater des résultats dont ils rêvaient depuis qu'ils avaient placé leur enfant à la suite d'un drame dont la simple évocation leur nouait encore la gorge. Ç'avait été un instant difficile pour Lee qui jusqu'alors n'avait jamais pensé à ces adultes meurtris par le handicap de fils et filles, parfois considéré comme un don du ciel parce qu'ils étaient toujours en vie. Kakashi et Gai s'occupaient principalement de prendre ces parents en charge à l'écart de leur enfant et il avait deviné dans leur regard que ces séances ne leur servaient pas uniquement à glaner quelques informations purement administratives. Les pleurs et la peur restaient cachés des plus jeunes pour leur épargner la vision d'une famille défaillante qui criait à l'aide. Touché au plus haut point, Lee avait eu du mal à ne pas se laisser aller à l'émotion devant eux et s'était promis d'appeler sa mère le soir-même, trop longtemps resté sans lui donner de nouvelles.

Il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à grand bruit sur la silhouette de Tenten qui s'en revenait d'il ne savait trop où, armée de plusieurs magazines qui, coincés entre ses bras, semblaient peser une tonne. Elle lui sourit quand elle l'aperçut.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? S'enquit-il en se redressant pour lui prendre la pile des mains.

\- Non, non, t'en fais pas, ça va finir à la corbeille de toute façon.

Un bruit sourd accompagna ses propos alors qu'elle abandonnait le tout dans la première poubelle venue. Elle s'étira paresseusement et Lee constata avec amusement qu'elle se baladait en chaussettes, particulièrement raffinées par ailleurs, note-t-il en observant les ananas parés de lunettes de soleil et armés de cocktails qui le saluaient depuis ses orteils.

\- Tout va bien ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle faisait référence à ses quatre premiers jours passés depuis le début de son contrat, et il apprécia le naturel avec lequel elle lui posa la question. Aucune obligation, aucun souci de sympathie, aucune interrogation par gêne de se retrouver coincée dans cette pièce avec le petit nouveau dont elle ne savait que faire. Elle le lui demandait parce qu'elle en avait envie, et c'était tout.

\- J'adore mon job, lui déclara-t-il en tendant devant lui un pouce victorieux. Je veux pas partir à la retraite.

\- T'as encore pas mal d'années pour changer d'avis, rit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le tableau en liège sur lequel Gai épinglait chaque semaine les programmes personnels et collectifs de ses employés.

Elle soupira devant ce qui lui sembla être le calendrier des menus et Lee se souvent alors avoir entendu que c'était aux éducateurs spécialisés de préparer le repas de midi. Entre deux rendez-vous plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait entre-aperçu Sasori et Deidara batailler avec Hanabi quand celle-ci refusait de rendre le couteau qu'elle avait subtilisé en prévention, au cas où Konohamaru s'amusait un peu trop avec sa canne blanche, avait-elle naturellement rétorqué.

\- On mange quoi de bon aujourd'hui ?

\- Dés de poulet, taboulé aux légumes et sauce yaourt light. _Light_? Ben tiens, Sakura est passée par là...

\- Ça donne envie, s'enthousiasma Lee en la rejoignant pour consulter les notes de service qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lire.

\- Tu parles, il y a ni frites ni chocolat. C'est pas un vrai repas ça. On voit que c'est pas elle qui doit forcer ces monstres à avaler trois bouts de carotte et deux feuilles de salade... Bon ! Je vais pouvoir me taper les courses avec le quatuor infernal. Faut que je me prépare psychologiquement. Tu veux un thé ?

Attablée devant sa tasse fumante dix minutes plus tard, Tenten s'amusait à gribouiller des Bob l'éponge trapézistes sur sa liste d'achats et chantonnait un titre des années quatre-vingt face à Lee qui terminait de retranscrire le suivi de l'heure précédente dans le dossier qui s'éparpillait sous ses yeux.

\- Vous emmenez toujours les enfants avec vous quand vous allez au supermarché ?

\- Yep. Gai pense que c'est une bonne façon de les responsabiliser un peu plus et de les impliquer dans les tâches quotidiennes.

\- Et ça marche ? S'étonna-t-il en ayant à l'esprit les ados râleurs que des parents éreintés traînaient avec eux quand Shikamaru, Neji et lui faisaient leurs courses le samedi après-midi.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, mais oui, la plupart adore. Bon, après, c'est sûr que pour nous, c'est moins facile à gérer, surtout quand tu dois te taper des phénomènes. On est vite repérés, avec toutes les conneries qu'ils font.

\- Et... tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen que j'accompagne l'un de vous, un de ces jours ?

Feignant d'être concentré à l'extrême sur une phrase qu'il relisait pour la forme, il distingua le mouvement flou de Tenten qui redressait la tête pour l'observer curieusement. Ça ne devait certainement pas être dans leurs habitudes de sortir de leur cadre d'action et il se doutait que sa proposition devait lui apparaître bien étrange. Mais l'idée germait dans son esprit depuis deux jours déjà. Et maintenant qu'il tenait Tenten, il était bien décidé à lui exposer son plan dans les moindres détails pour la convaincre.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle hésitait entre l'étonnement et la méfiance. Hors de question de laisser la nouvelle recrue mettre son nez dans ses affaires si c'était pour juger le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Bien qu'elle s'en plaigne régulièrement, Tenten chérissait particulièrement ces quelques dizaines de minutes passées avec les gredins qui l'accompagnaient chaque jeudi. En dehors du centre, elle se détendait considérablement et libre de ses actes, elle se rappelait alors pourquoi elle aimait tant travailler avec ces gamins pré-pubères qui lui filaient la migraine le restant de la semaine. À cinq, ils s'amusaient comme des fous à chanter à tue-tête dans la voiture, toutes fenêtres ouvertes, à faire la course sur le parking avec les caddies ou encore à se partager en secret un paquet de cornettos avant de reprendre la route.

On s'était souvent étonné du respect que lui vouaient Hanabi, Moegi, Konohamaru et Udon sans avoir jamais découvert que la clé de leur relation tenait dans cette proximité autrement plus fraternelle que le simple lien professionnel qui aurait dû les unir.

\- Tu vois, j'ai remarqué que certains enfants ont du mal à utiliser les outils qu'on leur donne ici quand ils sont à l'extérieur, ou chez eux, par exemple. Mais le but, c'est quand même qu'ils puissent revenir à des habitudes que les jeunes de leur âge maîtrisent déjà depuis pas mal de temps. Du coup, je me demande si les accompagner et les faire bosser au supermarché, ça serait pas une transition qui faciliterait la rééducation. Regarde, si je les entraîne à comparer les prix, ou à recréer des connections mentales qu'on fait tout le temps, genre les codes couleurs, les logos ou les abréviations, ça pourrait peut-être nettement faire avancer le suivi.

Lee se tut lorsqu'il croise le regard perplexe de la jeune femme qui en avait oublié de boire son thé, la tasse portée à ses lèvres. Porté ainsi à un tel examen, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer à lui brûler la peau.

\- Hé ben... Ouais, ça pourrait le faire, lui répondit-elle après quelques secondes et il se retent de justesse de sauter sur place. Bon, normalement, faudrait peut-être obtenir le feux vert de Gai avant de tenter quoi que ce soit... D'un autre côté, on a réunion d'équipe demain matin. T'as aucun rendez-vous maintenant ?

\- Pas avant onze heures, non, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

\- On sera rentrés depuis longtemps d'ici là. Écoute, perso ton idée me semble vraiment pas mal. Je crois que pour bien faire, faudrait en discuter avec Asuma qui aurait peut-être quelque chose à en tirer lui aussi, mais on va déjà essayer avec toi. Tu as déjà eu Udon en séance ?

\- Hier matin, confirma Lee qui désigna un dossier au nom du garçon qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il a effectivement chopé une jolie dysgraphie en plus de sa dyslexie. Il l'avait avant son accident, c'est bien ça ?

\- Ses parents ont fait trois logopèdes sans jamais trouver de solution définitive. Ça s'est aggravé après à cause de ses soucis pour réapprendre à écrire à la main. Si je te prends avec nous, je te le laisserai un peu en charge pour que tu bosses comme tu veux à ton aise. On pourra éventuellement se voir ce soir après les dernières activités pour faire un debrief rapide, histoire qu'on se soit quand même concertés avant de lancer le projet demain à la réunion. De toute façon, j'ai l'atelier familles à gérer avec les gars, donc je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps. Ça t'irait comme ça ?

Et c'est ainsi que Lee se retrouva vingt minutes plus tard à pourchasser en s'égosillant le duo machiavélique dont la jeune femme était référente, gêné au possible par les regards noirs des quelques clients du supermarché qui convergeaient vers lui.

Après avoir piqué un sprint digne des Jeux Olympiques, Lee réussit à rattraper Moegi au vol avant qu'elle ne parvienne à foncer avec son chariot dans le présentoir à vins et évita de justesse le paquet de Petits Princes sorti de nul part qui retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il entendit le pas précipité d'un adolescent dans le rayon parallèle avant d'apercevoir à l'autre bout de la rangée la silhouette triomphante de Konohamaru qui se dandinait sur la musique diffusée par les hauts-parleurs, un paquet en carton dans chaque main.

\- Ça y est, j'ai trouvé les œufs ! Je les mets dans le caddie ? S'écria-t-il avec le sourire niais de celui qui prépare un mauvais coup.

 _Oh oh._

Lee avisa la distance qui le séparait du garçon qui cherchait déjà à imiter la position d'un lanceur de baseball, et comprit avec désespoir qu'il ne parviendrait pas à stopper cette furie à temps. Toujours emprisonnée par la poigne de fer de son logopède, Moegi se tortillait dans tous les sens en tentant tant bien que mal de déplacer le chariot pour faciliter la réception du missile à venir.

\- Repose ça tout de suite !

Mais l'autorité ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui et il sursauta quand l'adolescente se mit à caricaturer une fan en folie, hurlant joyeusement des encouragements on ne peut plus grossiers. Il perçut du coin de l'œil l'élan que prit le garçon et hésita à abandonner là tout espoir d'obéissance pour courir se réfugier avec Moegi, quand une ombre menaçante recouvrit la silhouette du petit monstre.

Freiné net dans son geste, Konohamaru se risqua à jeter un œil à celle qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et il s'empressa de dissimuler les boîtes d'œufs à son regard. Ça ne rigolait plus du tout.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, microbe ? S'enquérit fermement Tenten, aux côtés de laquelle patientaient tranquillement Udon et Hanabi, étrangement apaisés en comparaison aux deux fauves qui les accompagnaient.

\- Bah, rien ! J'allais juste chercher ce que Lee m'a demandé.

Le jeune homme tomba des nues quand il constata que la simple présence de son éducatrice suffisait bel et bien à calmer les ardeurs de l'adolescent, qui mentait délibérément pour la forme. Il fut tenté de complexer pour son manque flagrant d'autorité.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, prends-moi pour une débile. Et toi, s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers Moegi qui déglutit et tenta en vain de se dérober à sa vue en se cachant derrière Lee, si tu crois que tu vas échapper à la sanction en rejetant le tout sur Konohamaru, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil ma fille. Je vous promet qu'à peine rentrés, je fais un rapport de ce qui vient de se passer qui filera directement sur le bureau de Gai. Et de Kakashi, dans ton cas, gronda-t-elle à l'attention de l'adolescent qui se dandinait maladroitement devant elle. Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire lundi.

Abandonnant là les remontrances d'usage, Tenten glissa jusqu'à son collègue qui paraissait plus soulagé que jamais. Avec une claque amicale dans le dos, elle s'attela à le rassurer.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on s'en plaint aussi souvent en réunion ? T'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de les gérer, ces deux-là. J'aurais jamais dû te laisser t'en occuper seul, d'ailleurs. Si ça te va, je crois que je vais les récupérer pour le reste des courses. Ça sera plus sûr pour tout le monde. Prends Udon avec toi, je garde Hanabi en prévention. S'il y en a une qui t'en fera encore plus baver que Konohamaru, c'est bien elle. Même si pour une fois elle reste particulièrement en retrait...

\- Prends-les, oui. Et va les perdre le plus loin possible, s'il te plaît.

Elle s'amusa de son accablement et récupéra la demi-feuille de courses qu'il serrait dans sa main, avant de lui fourrer la sienne sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Prêt pour la retraite, maintenant ?

Il éclata brièvement de rire, se remémorant le discours dégoulinant d'enthousiasme qu'il avait tenu devant elle plus tôt ce matin, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Hanabi, fermement accrochée au chariot qu'elle dirigeait sous les instructions de Tenten. Elle lui semblait effectivement moins vive et bien plus docile qu'à l'habitude, lui qui avait déjà assisté à ses débordements imprévisibles que même Neji ne parvenait pas toujours à contenir. Il se décida à avertir son colocataire dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, soupçonnant une récente anicroche avec Hiashi, décidément particulièrement déchaîné ces derniers jours, en avait-il conclu aux plaintes agacées de son meilleur ami.

 _\- Aïe_ ! Non mais t'es pas bien !

Oui, bon, pas aussi passive que ça, la petite Hyuga, constata-t-il en observant Konohamaru se masser la cheville face à Hanabi qui raccrochait discrètement sa canne blanche au caddie à l'instant où Tenten se retournait vers eux, déjà occupée à dégainer son regard d'avertissement.

* * *

Anko quitta précipitamment le local pour se battre avec la photocopieuse en maugréant à ses élèves que depuis le temps qu'ils désertaient son cours, elle avait oublié à quel point ils étaient nombreux et qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'elle ne se contente pas de distribuer le peu de copies qu'elle avait prévu aux habitués. Tel un véritable poulailler, ça se mit aussitôt à caqueter de pars et d'autre de la salle de classe et bien vite, les chaises raclaient sur le sol et les étudiants se mélangeaient pour mieux converser. Indifférent au brouhaha ambiant, Sasuke se pencha sur la feuille qu'il venait de recevoir et la lut sans parvenir à comprendre de quoi l'exercice retournait vraiment, ses pensées occupées par la discussion – s'il pouvait appeler cela ainsi – qu'il avait eue avec son père une heure plus tôt.

Il avait l'habitude de voir sa présence exigée aux soupers et réceptions organisés ci et là dans les coins les plus branchés de Konoha et montrait patte blanche depuis qu'Itachi lui avait certifié qu'il s'agissait là de l'une des rares obligations auxquelles leurs parents tenaient et qu'il aurait la paix le reste du temps. C'était tout aussi mortifiant pour le patriarche Uchiwa de devoir traîner derrière lui un fils ingrat que l'ennui clairement affiché du jeune homme qui n'aspirait qu'à s'enfuir de ces cérémonies pompeuses et hypocrites à souhait.

Mais qu'il reçoive un ultimatum pareil de la part de sa famille le tétanisait au plus haut point. Sa relation avec Naruto, il la leur avait toujours cachée, et même sa mère, sa plus grande confidente, si douce et attentive envers ses enfants, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il leur cachait. Il y avait pourtant songé à de nombreuses reprises et s'était rendu compte que la seule réaction qu'il avait à craindre serait celle de son père, cet homme d'affaires qui lui inspirait la méfiance depuis son adolescence.

Hors de question qu'il ne propose à son copain de l'accompagner. Naruto n'était pas l'image même de l'élégante et fragile jeune femme à laquelle aspiraient ses parents et il n'était certainement pas prêt à jeter un tel pavé dans la marre en plein souper. Il n'avait jamais été contre le fait de faire de son nez et d'emmerder discrètement son père qui gonflait alors de colère, mais il n'en n'était pas pour autant suicidaire. La présence quasi-certaine de Neji le retenait davantage encore, parce qu'il savait parfaitement pour avoir eu affaire à Hiashi Hyuga à plusieurs reprises que ce dernier en voudrait à son neveu si l'un de ses meilleurs amis venait à gâcher son événement mondain, et il n'avait pas le cœur à être la cause de reproches supplémentaires.

Un toussotement le sortit de ses rêveries et il contempla Karin, l'air vague, qui s'était laissée choir sur la chaise devant lui, avec l'intention claire de faire la causette. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à lui faire croire que les dernières nouvelles en date l'intéressaient et il détourna ostensiblement le regard pour lui signifier d'aller voir ailleurs.

\- T'as besoin d'un truc ?

\- Tu sais, je crois que je vais finir par être jalouse de toi.

\- Hein ?

\- T'es plus appliqué que quiconque dans tes cours, on dirait, lui expliqua-t-elle en désignant d'un geste de doigt majestueux la feuille qu'il fixait depuis un bon moment.

\- Tu fous rien au point de finir impressionnée parce que je lis un exo ?

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil ravi et il se douta vaguement d'avoir satisfait son égo, sans trop comprendre comment il avait pu réaliser cet exploit.

\- Je me serais quand même attendue à un simple merci pour la couverture...

\- T'es sérieuse ?

Elle eut un rictus ironique et il sut qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté par une Karin particulièrement joueuse en ce milieu de semaine – période durant laquelle les étudiants _normaux_ commençaient à se plaindre de la longueur des journées. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu la mettre d'aussi bonne humeur et se demanda s'il l'avait déjà vue si agréable qu'aujourd'hui avant de se rappeler qu'il ne connaissait d'elle que l'image de l'étudiante élégante et autant appréciée que critiquée. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à elle en dehors des auditoires dans lesquels ils s'adressaient de temps à autres la parole. Devant lui, la jeune femme n'en finissait pas de le fixer sans ciller et gêné par ce regard profond, il détourna les yeux pour s'arrêter sur le bras de fer de deux garçons dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir les prénoms.

\- Tu as déjà essayé la petite sandwicherie dans le bas de la rue ?

\- Non.

Il y avait mis les pieds pas plus tard que lundi, pratiquement forcé par Neji qui en avait eu assez de l'immaturité agaçante des étudiants à peine majeurs avec lesquels il suivait les cours de première en journalisme. La jolie serveuse avait d'ailleurs tenté à plusieurs reprises de mettre le grappin sur son ami qui l'avait à peine calculée, incroyablement passionné par les tranches de fromage qui garnissaient son sandwich. Mais il avait la flemme de rentrer dans un débat parfaitement inutile avec Karin qui semblait n'attendre que ça.

\- Parfait ! Alors je t'y emmène à la pause. Tu vas voir, c'est juste trop bon.

Il tomba des nues alors qu'elle s'enthousiasmait devant lui et lui récitait déjà la carte entière des salades. Si Lee avait été là, il se serait certainement moqué de son incapacité à comprendre qui que ce soit d'autre que lui-même – ce sur quoi il mettait encore une option selon les circonstances. Décidément, elle n'en finissait pas de le surprendre ce matin, et il eut la curieuse sensation qu'elle en avait parfaitement conscience et s'amusait à le consterner toujours un peu plus.

C'était étrange de constater que malgré son aversion pour le monde entier, Sasuke avait réussi à tomber sur des personnes dont il ne parvenait désormais plus à se défaire et en lesquelles il plaçait une totale confiance. Et quand il croyait avoir fait le tour des relations potables de son existence, il lui fallait faire face à cette femme incroyablement complexe, particulièrement dérangeante et un brin étonnante. Il se retourna vers elle, l'observa déblatérer il ne savait quoi parce qu'il avait perdu le fil depuis plusieurs secondes désormais. Il y avait dans ce caractère affirmé et cette arrogance un peu trop appuyée un quelque chose qui l'appelait à découvrir plus de ce personnage haut en couleurs. Il l'imaginait rafraîchissante et unique, et il aimait ça.

* * *

\- Mais pourquoi on doit se taper cette daube ?!

\- Vocabulaire, Konohamaru, répliqua automatiquement Tenten à l'adolescent qui lui lança un regard septique.

Comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire, du vocabulaire, pensa-t-il en se remémorant le nombre de fois où il avait été réduit au silence après qu'une horde de noms d'oiseaux en tout genre lui soient tombés dessus. À sa droite, Moegi râlait presque autant que lui et s'acharnait telle une harpie sur les morceaux de tomates qui relevaient désormais davantage de la purée.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! On n'a plus sept ans ! Nous on veut de l'action !

\- Mais c'est très vivant, _Bernard et Bianca_ , assura Asuma de l'autre côté du comptoir avec un sourire qui leur assurait qu'il y croyait vraiment.

\- Ça vaut pas _Fast and Furious_ , répliqua le garçon qui n'en revenait pas des réflexions vieux-jeu de leur ergothérapeute.

\- Il faut avoir douze ans minimum pour le voir. C'est beaucoup trop violent pour certains enfants. Et pour vous aussi, d'ailleurs. C'est pas bon de regarder ce genre de films trop souvent. Vous allez finir par banaliser beaucoup de choses et vraiment croire à toutes les erreurs qu'ils mettent là-dedans.

\- Genre ! C'est pas violent, c'est la base, assura fermement Moegi qui refusait de se départir de sa mauvaise foi. Pourquoi nous on nous écoute jamais ?

Elle lança un regard amer à Hanabi qui s'activait silencieusement à mélanger les ingrédients de la sauce. Bien trop silencieusement au goût de Tenten, qui l'observait depuis son tabouret et manquait Udon qui renversait allègrement du sel sur le poulet, discrètement encouragé par Konohamaru qui riait déjà sous cape des propos outrés que Sakura et Shizune ne retiendraient certainement pas.

\- Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus âgée qu'eux, jeune fille, remarqua tranquillement Asuma qui s'amusait de la voir si convaincue malgré l'inefficacité de son combat.

C'était Gai qui décidait toujours de la séance du vendredi matin, et il le voyait mal porter un jour son choix sur un film qu'il estimait aussi populaire et vulgaire que ces navets américains qui brassaient des milliards.

\- J'ai quatorze-ans, s'indigna-t-elle en le menaçant avec une cuillère en bois.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu es encore une enfant.

\- Udon arrête avec le sel ! Mais c'est pas possible ça !

Asuma s'amusa de l'exaspération de sa jeune collègue qui se débattait avec l'adolescent pour récupérer l'objet du méfait. Il avait toujours salué le remarquable travail réalisé par les éducateurs du centre qui n'avaient de répit qu'à la fin de leur journée, constamment sur le dos d'enfants braillards – ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse.

\- Hanabi, je crois que c'est assez mélangé maintenant. Tu peux arrêter.

Docile, elle abandonna là sa cuillère en bois et croisa les mains dans les replis de sa jupe. La finesse du tissu glissa avec douceur contre sa peau et elle plongea avec délice dans le souvenir chaleureux de son achat, associé au magnifique sourire de sa mère qui l'avait accompagnée ce jour-là. Ce vêtement, c'était sa madeleine de Proust à elle, un petit morceau d'histoire qui la berçait quand elle se sentait seule, qui lui rappelait le bonheur simple de l'affection sincère, quand elle n'était encore que la petite princesse de ses parents et qu'elle rêvait des plaisirs candides de l'enfance. Elle chérissait ces fragments de vie qui résonnaient en sourdine en elle, et qu'elle ressassait toujours plus, refusant d'en perdre une seule miette parce qu'elle n'avait plus que ce passé lumineux pour se rappeler du goût de la vie, celui qu'elle aimait.

\- Tu peux venir avec moi deux minutes ?

La voix en écho de Tenten résonna lourdement au milieu de cette scène et la chaleur d'une main posée sur son épaule lui fit reprendre pied avec l'instant présent. La jeune fille déposa son ustensile sur le plan de travail et saisit le bras de son éducatrice pour la laisser la diriger ailleurs. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle la fit asseoir et qu'elle ressentit avec étonnement la pression d'un doigt sur sa joue qui glissait et traçait un sillon humide sur sa peau qu'Hanabi comprit qu'elle s'était laissée emporter en public. Ses joues la brûlèrent de honte.

Tenten posa sa main sur son avant-bras et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle fixa ce visage creusé et ces yeux éteints, contempla ce discret sourire qui s'effaçait alors qu'Hanabi se hâtait de refermer les portes de son univers avant qu'elle n'aie le temps de s'y engouffrer. Les secrets de cette enfant la passionnaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ces derniers temps ?

\- Rien.

\- C'est faux.

\- Et alors ?

Tenten soupira de frustration et tapota sur le bois de la chaise pour calmer ses nerfs. Qu'Hanabi refuse de se confier était désormais devenu une habitude à laquelle elle n'arrivait pourtant pas encore à s'y faire. Elle devinait que les Hyuga avaient un rôle plus ou moins prépondérant dans cet abattement qui la prenait et elle sentait son corps se raidir à l'idée qu'elle soit réellement incapable d'adoucir le quotidien de cette enfant mystérieuse.

\- C'est ta famille, pas vrai ?

Elle perçut le tressautement qui agita le sourcil gauche de la jeune fille et comprit avoir mis le doigt sur un début d'explication. _Quelle surprise_ , ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ironiser en silence alors qu'elle avait en tête la mine sévère de Hiashi Hyuga qui ne manquait jamais de venir faire de son nez dès qu'il estimait inacceptable une situation pourtant ô combien anodine pour le commun des mortels.

Quelque part, avoir affaire à l'attitude agaçante d'Hanabi lui rappelait le comportement de ce père friqué aux as et elle s'était toujours étonnée de la douceur prude de son aînée, qui semblait être l'exact opposé de cette famille. L'image d'Hinata s'imprimait dans son esprit au fil de son cheminement et elle se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue depuis belles lurettes.

\- Elle fait quoi ta sœur maintenant ?

La question semblait pourtant somme toute anodine, une question que l'on aurait posée dans d'autres circonstances pour meubler un silence gênant ou parce que l'on s'interrogeait quant au parcours d'un visage croisé distraitement et devenu flou avec le temps. Mais quand Tenten recueillit avec circonspection le corps tremblant d'Hanabi qui s'affala dans ses bras, ravagée par une crise de larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps, elle comprit que définitivement, quelque chose merdait un fameux coup. Quelque chose qu'il lui était encore difficile d'identifier mais qui la poussait plus que jamais à prendre ses responsabilités.

Elle referma son étreinte sur cette enfant meurtrie qui ne supportait plus la réalité et qui appelait enfin à l'aide. Il était temps de tirer Hiashi Hyuga de sa torpeur.

* * *

\- Nom de nom, Neji ! Tes chaussures !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard en biais à Ikoto qui se dirigeait hargneusement vers lui, aussi rapidement que le lui permettait sa patte folle acquise avec l'âge, et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur de l'entrée pour se résigner à défaire les lacets de ses baskets. Baskets qui ne manquèrent pas d'être réquisitionnées sur le champ par la vieille bonne de la maisonnée et refilées à une petite jeunette qui longeait timidement les murs et qui fut priée de les embarquer fissa à la buanderie.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état tu me les as mises ?

\- Ce n'est plus à toi de t'occuper de mes affaires, tu sais, soupira-t-il en croisant patiemment les bras parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait lever le camp de son pan de mur qu'une fois qu'elle aurait décidé de le laisser en paix.

\- Va donc dire ça à ton oncle, tiens. J'ai été chargée de toi le jour où tes parents nous ont laissés et je le devrai jusqu'à ma mort. Sauf si tu t'arranges pour m'achever avant l'heure !

\- Tu sais que tu es inestimable, ici ?

\- Garde tes charmes pour les jolies jeunes femmes de ton âge, au moins je pourrai partir en paix parce qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour te nourrir et faire ta lessive. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ?

\- Il m'a convoqué, répliqua-t-il en bougonnant.

\- Ah... Ça change tout.

Et ils laissèrent le silence leur répondre.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Neji n'avait connu de ses parents que leurs visages figés, emprisonnés dans des cadres, droits et élégants dans de somptueuses tenues de cérémonie qui prenaient désormais les poussières dans le grenier de la résidence. Il avait pourtant passé deux ans en leur compagnie, à l'abri de l'ambiance austère de la maison principale, et il maudissait le fonctionnement incontrôlable de l'être humain pour n'avoir pu garder aucun souvenir de cette période qu'on lui disait douce. On lui avait décrit le sourire béat qu'il revêtait perpétuellement, trimballé des bras protecteurs de son père aux caresses délicates de sa mère. Face à l'absence de ces fragments de mémoire, il s'était secrètement créé un monde parallèle dans lequel, enfant, il avait aimé voyager, bercé par les récits de son grand-père qui avait pris soin de lui durant les dernières années de sa vie.

Mais la maladie s'était faite plus forte que jamais et Hiashi Hyuga eut à enterrer son père quelques années à peine après son frère. Alors fraîchement formé par les plus grands aux États-Unis, le nouvel homme fort de leur clan avait eu à récupérer affaires et dossiers directement hérités de l'ancien dirigeant, et par la même occasion, cet étrange enfant qui l'appelait _oncle_ et avec lequel il n'avait jamais réussi à se sentir parfaitement à l'aise.

Neji avait grandi en étant persuadé qu'il n'était qu'une charge comme une autre et il avait refusé les appels formulés à demi-mots par ses cousines et sa tante qui n'avaient eu de cesse d'essayer de l'intégrer à leur petite famille. Ikoto lui avait souvent ressassé qu'Hiashi l'aimait à sa manière, mais qu'en tant qu'homme, la démonstration de son affection devenait une épreuve bien périlleuse.

Neji n'y avait jamais cru. La tendresse et l'amour n'étaient pas réservés qu'aux mères, contrairement à ce que leur éducation spartiate leur avait inculqué. Hiashi ne l'avait pris pour héritier que dans l'espoir de voir ses capacités extraordinaires pour son âge s'épanouir plus encore. Les seuls instants où le chef de leur clan avait réussi à tenir une discussion sans détour ni malaise avec lui avaient été lorsqu'il leur fallait parler affaire. La tradition, l'argent et la réussite avaient créé leur relation. Le volte face professionnel de Neji avait déchiré cette peinture illusoire en mille morceaux.

Avoir grandi dans cette imposante demeure lui rappelait pourtant qu'il aurait pu vivre une vie fabuleuse s'il l'avait voulu, entouré du gratin de Konoha et assuré de succéder à son oncle à la tête de leur puissante famille. Il avait tourné le dos à un confort qu'il trouvait amplement mérité, et aujourd'hui encore, malgré la confirmation de sa passion pour le journalisme depuis qu'il avait repris les cours, il n'était lui-même pas sûr de la véritable raison de son choix.

* * *

\- Assieds-toi.

Le ton sec et la voix glaciale, Hiashi contempla son neveu prendre place face à lui dans le salon. Les effluves du thé tout juste versé embaumaient la pièce et il plissa le nez.

Neji fréquentait son oncle depuis suffisamment longtemps pour lui reconnaître son penchant pour le café. Mais les Hyuga puisaient leurs origines et coutumes dans les plus fermes traditions japonaises et même au vingt-et-unième siècle, il ne serait pas dit que le rite du thé soit brisé pour une simple question de préférence gustative. Et ça semblait tellement hypocrite aux yeux de Neji qui avait adoré préparer des quantités monstrueuses de café durant son adolescence. Dans cette famille, on s'affirmait comme on pouvait...

\- Comment se passent les cours ?

\- Bien.

Hiashi leva un sourcil dubitatif depuis son canapé et attendit exactement cinq secondes, qu'il décompta silencieusement. Il savait pertinemment que le jeune homme ne se confierait pas davantage. Mais il voulait lui laisser la place d'exprimer quelque chose de plus de ses intérêts, avant qu'il ne l'y pousse. Ça semblait pourtant encore trop demandé.

\- Quels sont les premiers résultats ?

\- Aucun pour le moment. Les examens sont en janvier.

Il se pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement agacé. Neji savait parfaitement qu'il se fichait des notes qu'il pouvait bien récolter. Réussir dans ses études et les aimer, c'était deux aspects de la chose bien différents qui avaient une influence directe l'un sur l'autre. Par _Quels sont les premiers résultats_ Hiashi avait clairement voulu sous-entendre _Quelles sont tes premières impressions ?_ Mais son têtu de neveu avait une fois de plus décidé de l'exclure de tout ce qui n'avait pas attrait à ses obligations strictes. Et parce qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus loquace que le garçon, le patriarche se décida à stopper là ses inquisitions et à revenir dans une zone bien plus confortable pour tous les deux. Alors il quitta son rôle de tuteur pour endosser une nouvelle fois celui de l'homme d'affaires autoritaire. Et les études devinrent pur investissement.

\- Tu arriveras jusqu'à la fin du trimestre ?

Devant lui, Neji se raidit presque imperceptiblement. Drôle de sensation, que de le voir réagir uniquement à ce qui lui permettait de tarir leur relation. Il avait l'impression de le voir prendre vie dans leurs conflits, incapable de venir le trouver dans les efforts qu'il faisait. Mais Hiashi n'était pas stupide. Son neveu avait grandi avec l'idée qu'il n'avait plus de famille directe depuis la mort de ses parents, et ce ne serait pas plusieurs années et disputes plus tard que la situation allait changer. Il avait choisi de tracer sa voie seul, et pour ce faire avait besoin d'un contre-poids face auquel se confronter pour se donner l'illusion d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

\- J'aimerais que tu te rendes compte de la chance que tu as, Neji. Décider de tout abandonner à la dernière minute, mettre en difficulté ton entourage et être malgré tout soutenu par ton clan, qui accessoirement te paye le minerval...

\- Et comment puis-je vous remercier pour tout ça ?

Il ne manqua en rien l'ironie qu'il cachait derrière ses propos, pas plus que la mimique de frustration qui étira ses lèvres fines. Et dire qu'il avait participé à l'éducation d'un tel ingrat.

\- Cesse avec tes manières. Tu me fais presque honte.

\- Je...

\- Tu seras présent ce week-end à la soirée d'inauguration du nouveau projet de l'entreprise. Un carton d'invitation t'a été envoyé par poste. Je ne tolérerai aucune absence. Tu iras chercher Hanabi avant de venir. Je te charge de la surveiller et de tout faire pour qu'elle se comporte un minimum correctement.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que sa place est à une soirée pareille ? S'indigna Neji qui ne voyait pas en quoi une enfant de onze ans avait à faire bonne figure à un repas d'affaire.

\- Sa place est là où sa famille est, un point c'est tout. Il en va de même pour toi. Tu as peut-être décidé d'abandonner l'entreprise, mais tu restes un Hyuga. Comporte-toi en tant que tel.

\- Bien évidemment...

\- Ce n'est pas tout, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Je veux te parler d'une affaire plus... personnelle, dirons-nous. Hanabi.

\- Elle va bien ?

Hiashi contempla quelques instants son neveu qui s'était légèrement redressé, interpellé par la sévérité avec laquelle il avait prononcé le prénom de sa fille. Ces deux-là ne se quittaient jamais d'une semelle et il savait parfaitement que Neji remplissait à merveille le rôle de grand frère auprès de son enfant. Les voir si proches malgré les événements qui leur étaient tombés dessus avait un effet rassurant sur Hiashi. Peu importe ce qu'ils en disaient, les liens qui les reliaient semblaient fortifiés à jamais. Voir deux Hyuga se serrer les coudes au point d'être exclusifs et protecteurs l'un envers l'autre lui permettait de croire que cette famille n'avait pas été entièrement bâtie sur l'hypocrisie et la formalité.

\- J'ai eu son éducatrice au téléphone tout à l'heure. Elle demande de me rencontrer pour discuter du comportement d'Hanabi.

\- De son comportement ?

\- Elle s'inquiète. De quoi, je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il s'agit de quelque chose de personnel, je pense que de nous deux, tu es bien mieux placé que moi pour gérer ça. Elle se confie plus à toi qu'à quiconque d'autre. Tu iras donc la rencontrer demain à ma place. J'attends d'être un minimum au courant de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous aurez assez facilement pu renouer avec les personnages et les trames de l'histoire.

Je m'attelle déjà au prochain chapitre, et j'essaye de faire revenir les autres personnages un peu laissés de côté pour le moment, Kiba et Shikamaru en tête.

Les reviews font toujours plaisir à lire, et ça encourage quand même, donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, critiques positives et négatives.

 **A tout bientôt !**


End file.
